Coming Full Circle
by jalex1
Summary: Everyone thought Rachel was the typical Rich girl with Daddy issues and that she needed an attitude adjustment but what she thought was a lesson turned into a revenge plot for her and her friends...when she meets the Mysterious clean cut Finn hudson she'll discover that even the most nicest boy in school has a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

**(So I stand by what i have said I will not be watching Glee this season with the exception of episode 3..but other than That I wont watch so instead...I'll write :) I love Cory Monteith..and our generation has truly lost an amazing light 3 We miss you everyday Cory) **

***Also once again this is an AU story ;)**

Rachel drives to Mckinely in her sports car with her best friends Santana and Quinn in Mckinely they are the golden girls that every guys wants...and every girl hates they were the Queens of the school they get out of the car and Rachel sees Principal Figgins walk in front of her car

"Oh Come on I didn't even do anything yet."Rachel says pulling her sunglasses on top of her head

"Well you did drink a beer at Coach Sylvester's Cheerleading practice."Quinn laughs

"Because Santana didn't want to look bloated in her cheerleading uniform."Rachel says

"Well I didn't get caught you did now go."Santana laughs

"get out of my car bitches I'll see you at lunch."Rachel says everyone gets out of the car and Rachel follows Principal figgins to his office she sits in the bit lounge chair and blows bubbles with her gum

"Is there a reason Why I am here."She says annoyed

"Ms. Berry you are aware that you are drastically in danger of not fulfilling your requirements to graduate."Principal Figgins says

"So I've heard but I dont care."Rachel shrugs

"You should...Your father would be disappoint to hear that you have no been accepted to Stanford like your entire family has..you are his only child."Principal Figgin says

"Like I care what he thinks...look..Im just enjoying my last year...I can think about my future and that stupid company once High school is over."Rachel says

"I Know Coach Sylvester is your mentor but she does not approve of your behavior as well.."he says

"Coach Sue just wants my dad's fat check so she won't kick me off the squad. Plus Im very flexible and I can do a mean ass triple back flip."Rachel says

"Miss Berry you need to start hanging out with me people...this is your future and if you dont graduate you will not have one."He says

"What exactly did you have in mind."Rachel asked

"You have to what!"Santana laughs hard

"I have to do after school mentoring and do some after school activity shit."Rachel says reading the paper

"The only thing you can do is glee club..."Quinn laughs

"At least we know you can sing."Santana says

"Ugh i can't believe this..I have to find Finn Hudson because he's apparently one of the leaders and he's gonna help me get settled with the after school program."Rachel says

"I know Finn...he's very to himself."Quinn says

"Didn't you two date Freshmen year..."Santana says Quinn blushes

"we went on two dates..It just didn't work out..."Quinn says Santana shakes her head and laughs loud Quinn looks at her and glares

"He's hot though..."Santana says

"I've never met him...why don't I know him?"Rachel says confused

~In the library~

Santana places the year book in front of Rachel and flips through the pages

"Finn Hudson 6'3...just turned 18...he's of course lead of the glee club, AV club president and is captain of the varsity basketball team."She says

"So why haven't I see him at the parties."Rachel asked

"He's not into them for some reason...who knows why..once he's out of school he like vanishes no one knows why."Quinn says

"Tell her the real reason why it didn't work."She laughs

"Shut up San."Quinn says Rachel looks at her confused

"What happen?"Rachel asked

"Apparently Finn left me for some girl named Justine...but whatever..I'm over that."Quinn says

"Finn is the guy you were so into back then?"Rachel says

"Yeah...Im over it okay but he did me wrong."Quinn says

"I think I have an idea..I'll be able to graduate and get revenge for you."Rachel smiles

~With Finn~

He is helping Tina put away the microphones from the rehearsal glee club had previously

"So Did you hear from your colleges of choice yet?"Tina smiles Finn chuckles and nods

"I got into Ohio State...and NYU..."Finn smiles

"Thats amazing! NYU is your dream school! You're going to do great there"She says

"Yeah..but Im just gonna go to Ohio state.."Finn says

"Why would you do that...you know you want to be in NYU."Tina says pushing him Finn nods and looks down

"You know why Tina..."Finn says Tina nods and closes the briefcases

"Maybe you should think about it...I mean most Universities Cater to Single Pa..."Tina stops what she is say when they hear footsteps Finn turns his head

"You Hudson?"Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Yeah Thats me...can I help you.."Finn asked

"Asian girl beat it..now."Rachel says Finn is surprised by this girls attitude

"I'll skype you later Finn..okay."Tina says Finn nods and hugs her goodbye Finn turns his attention to the tiny brunette with a bad attitude problem

"Are you always this pleasant."Finn asked

"Funny you're sarcasm is cute just like you."Rachel smiles at him

"What do you want.."Finn asked

"Principal Figgins says you're the person to talk to since I need to be in glee club and I have to help tutor some lame kids who can't read."Rachel says

"First of all yes...we need one more member so you have to sing a song...and second they're not lame kids they're dyslexic..."Finn says

"I do my songs accapella is that okay."Rachel says Finn pulls up a seat and looks at her and gestures for her to go Rachel looks at him and takes a deep breath

"Mamma who bore me

Mamma who gave me

No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad

Mamma, the weeping  
Mamma, the Angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem

(Finn listens intently and is in awe at how amazing her voice is...this is the missing piece they have needed all along...)

Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle and hope that it glows  
And some just lie there crying for Him to come and find them  
But when He comes they don't know how to go

(Rachel opens her eyes and sees him staring at her she smirks and shakes her head getting this guy to fall for me will be easy..hes already locked into me)

Mamma who bore me  
Mamma who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad

Mamma, the weeping  
Mamma, the Angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem

When she finishes she looks at him and finn stands up and smiles at her

'You have an incredible voice...we really could use you...we meet at lunch and after school..if you talk to your counselor you can get credit for the club since its performing arts."Finn says

"Thanks...so I'll see you tomorrow then."Rachel says

"Yeah i'll introduce you to everyone..but try fixing that attitude."Finn says

"Not likely."Rachel says and walks out the auditorium Finn shakes his head and sighs grabbing his keys and drives home

~At the Berry Mansion Rachel hears her father on a business call in the living room she rolls her eyes and pulls out her ear phones and walks into the kitchen~

"How was school."Mr. Berry says Rachel grabs a gatorade bottle and drinks it

"Fine."Rachel says

"I hear you got into trouble again."He says

"Yup what else is new."Rachel shrugs

"Honey...all you need to do is apply yourself..you have an interview with Stanford in 5 weeks you need to clean up your act!"He says

"Whatever Dad. I gotta go."Rachel says and walks away

~At The Hudson house~ Finn opens the door and hears laughter from his Mother he takes off his backpack and turns the corner to see his Mom laughing

"Hi Sweetie!"She smiles Finn walks over and kisses her on the cheek

"Your acceptance package from NYU came... Honey why don't you call them back schedule an appointment."She asked

"Mom...you know I can't.."Finn says sitting with his Mom smiling as he watches what is happening

"Honey...they can help you out there..you know that plus your Aunt Emily is there she'll help you."She smiles

"NYU is a dream for me..but I have to think about Justine...you know..whats best for her..and she loves being here..I could never take her away from this."Finn says

"Honey..are you sure.."She asked

"I need to do whats best for my daughter...and I'll always put her first."Finn says Carole nods and watches as Justine is playing with her mickey mouse toy as she rolls around with it Finn smiles and carries his baby girl and kisses her face

"Daddy will give up any dream just so you can be happy."Finn smiles Justine laughs and places her tiny hands on Finn's face and squeals Finn and his Mom laugh


	2. Chapter 2

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP)**

Rachel is sitting in the choir room with the glee club and they're all looking at her like she's lost

"Why is she here..."Artie asked

"I think she's lost.."Mercedes says

"She visited the auditorium to talk to Finn..What are you doing here..."Tina asked Rachel looks at them and rolls her eyes

"She's our newest Soprano."Finn says finally arriving

"You're late...what kind of leader is late..."Rachel says smugly

"We know Finn's situation...so he has a good excuse."Tina says

"Really whats your excuse."Rachel turns to Finn

"How about we start the lesson."Kurt says Finn smiles and mouths thank you to him Rachel begins to realize that Artie...Tina Mercedes and Kurt aren't bad company they're really laid back people and funny..but Finn was always checking his cellphone whenever they took small breaks if he did have a girlfriend boy was he on a short leash

"Your Mom talked to me last night."Kurt says Finn chuckles

"Kurt now is not the time for this."Finn smiles

"Finn NYU is an amazing chance to start a new life don't you want that."He says

"Of course I do..."Finn says

"Then go!"Kurt says

"I can't...Im not going to leave just like that.."Finn says

"Justine will be fine...and I'll be there with you at NYADA."Kurt says

"Who's Justine you're girlfriend."Rachel asked Finn looks at her

"Thats none of your business ..alright guys I gotta go turn in my physics paper before class starts I'll see you guys later."Finn says and quickly leaves Rachel watches him leave and looks around

"So Rachel you have an incredible vocal."Kurt says

"Thanks Nerd...but just because Im in glee club doesnt mean we'll be friends." Rachel says and walks away

"Isn't she a delight."Kurt says

"More like a Bitch...why is she even here she obviously doesnt want to be here."Mercedes says

"Lets give her a chance...Finn let her in so he must see something in her."Kurt says

Finn runs into his Physics class and sees Mrs. Rodriguez

"Mrs. R Im sorry Im late I got so caught up with everything thank you for letting me turn in my lab."Finn says

"It's no problem Finn I understand your situation..take a seat before we start..How is justine doing?"She says Finn smiles and shows her a picture on his phone

"She's much bigger now and are those teeth."She gushes

"yeah..shes starting to bite everything now...she's 3 and a half now and its hard but amazing she's a big know it all."Finn laughs Rachel Quinn and Santana walk in and see Finn laughing with Mrs. Rodriguez Rachel watches Finn intently and sees him laughing as he gazes down at his phone

"Alright Class I think it's time we pair you up for your final Lab..this will be worth 80% of your grade so I expect perfection...the teams are...Lopez and Chang...Fabray and Puckerman...Berry and Hudson.."She reads off

Finn hears this and closes his eyes in frustration and turns around seeing Rachel wiggle her fingers and smiles at him

"Why are you punishing me god..."Finn says running his hand on his face

Rachel is in the library looking for Finn she didnt even know this school had a library everyone was looking at her then she finally spotted the Tall Brunette reading his english book she pulls the chair out and puts her feet up in front of him Finn puts the book down and looks at her

'You're 30 minutes late..."Finn says

"I was busy.."Rachel says

"You smell like smoke."Finn says

"Thats my new perfume...be grateful I bothered to show up this lab isn't due for 2 months. why start now."Rachel says

"Because its going to be 80% of our grade i dont know about you but i would like to assume you want to pass and graduate."Finn says

"I dont really care.."Rachel says

"Well I do..so get it together for once in your life...this is a duo assignment."Finn says handing her the outline he write for her

"You wrote out what I need to do..."Rachel says

"Yes I basically wrote out everything you need to look up for your part of this project all you have to do is DO THE WORK. You're not stupid Rachel so I think you can handle going on the computer and reading while you write down notes."Finn says

"You don't think Ill screw this up."Rachel says

"I think you're better than you lead on...I mean you have an amazing voice..youre talented...you're just lost."Finn says

"Im not lost! You dont even know me.."Rachel yells

"You're right I dont know you..but spending two days with you i see a lot of good in you that no one else believe is there."Finn says Rachel looks at him then feels her heart begin to race...why is it doing that..Finn gathers his books together and looks at her

"We can finish this up tomorrow I gotta go."Finn says

"It's only 4:30 what do you work?"Rachel says

"No but I have to do something important see you tomorrow Rach."Finn says and walks away

"Rach...hmm..has a nice ring to it when he says it."Rachel says seeing he left his notebook she grabs it and walks out of the library

~At Rachel's house~ Santana her and Quinn are in her room drinking margaritas and watching tv

"He left his notebook so what.."Rachel says Quinn looks at it closely

"Thats not a notebook its his journal.."Quinn says

"Hudson has a journal...Q are you sure he's not gay."Santana says

"Finn Hudson is all man..STRAIGHT MAN."Quinn says

"if i didn't know better I'd say you still had a thing for him."Santana says

"Do you Quinn...if you still like him why not just talk to him."Rachel says

"No...I want you to ruin this guy...you said you wanted to help me get revenge and Finn Hudson is the only guy who's ever dumped me."Quinn says

"You have nothing to worry about starting tomorrow I'll put our revenge plot into action."Rachel says

"Good..you're a great friend Rachel lets cheers."Quinn smiles Rachel and Santana smirk and toast their glasses

~With finn he is finishing up his english paper and Justine runs into the living room and jumps into his lap holding up a book in front of him~

"DADA WEAD ME CINDYELLA"Justine smiles Finn chuckles and kisses her cheek

"Sure Jussie"Finn smiles and begins to read her the story once he finishes he closes the book and looks down at his baby girl

"Dada why you no have a pwincess."Justine asked Finn smiles

"I have a princess thats you Jussie."Finn says tickling her

"No like the stowee..."She asked

"I guess I'm still waiting for that special person..."Finn says

"Mama wasn't your pwincess?"Justine asked Finn clears his throat and strokes his baby girls hair and looks into her blue hazel eyes

"No...she wasn't my princess...and if she were she wouldn't have left us alone..right?...but it all worked out don't you think...you're happy with Grammy Carole and...Grandpa Burt..and you play with Uncle kurt Uncle Artie Auntie Tina and Auntie Mercedes on the weekend...why should we add another person"Finn smiles

"Im happy with you Dada"Justine says finn smiles and kisses her cheek

Finn watches Carole and Burt give Justine a bath and he laughs seeing her in a bubble beard and puts Bubbles on Burt's head to give him hair Finn shakes his head and walks into his room and pulls out a picture of him and Chloe...Chloe was 16 and Finn was 15 when they offically met.. she was from LA studying at a Perfoming arts school she wanted to be famous and a celebrity to say that they had a summer romance was correct...they were attached at the hip they spent everyday together that summer she was Finn's first love and she was the first woman Finn had ever slept with..but everything changed when she came back to Lima in the Spring of his freshmen year

_Finn heard a knock on his door he opened it surprised to see Chloe and a she was holding a baby girl who couldn't have been more than 2 months old_

_"Chloe...whats going on..what are you doing here.."Finn asked  
_

_"Did you know that after you and I slept together in June I found out I was pregnant?...Pregnant Finn...I never went back to LA I never went on that plane...I told my Mom and dad that I wanted to stay with my grandparents for a little while because my grandpa was sick but no. I stayed here PREGNANT AND GAVE BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD!"Chloe yells Finn looks at the baby girl shocked_

_"Why didn't you tell me...why would you tell me about this now.."Finn says _

_"Because Im going back to LA Finn..and im not taking her with me..."Chloe says _

_"What.."Finn says Chloe hands him the baby and Finn looks down at the baby who is crying but once in his arm she calms down_

_"She doesn't have a name...you know why because she's not my child...Finn"She says _

_"What are you saying...Chloe Wait!"Finn yells _

_"No...I carried a child i didn't want but I couldn't abort her because my conscience couldn't handle it...shes your problem now."Chloe says and walks away Finn looks down at the baby and doesn't know what to do Carole walks into the living room and sees her son holding a baby_

_"Son..who is this.."Carole asked Finn looks at his mom_

_"Mom..this is my daughter..."Finn says Carole is in shock and sees the look on her son's face he's scared...and confused...but she knew she had to stand by her son_

_"Well what is her name son.."She asked_

_"I Uh...I dont know...Chloe never named her.."Finn says looking down at the baby girl_

_"She looks like a Justine...what do you think?"Carole smiles stroking her cheek_

_"Justine Hudson...Im your daddy.."Finn whispers _

_"Welcome to the family."Carole smiles _

_"Mom...I dont know what to do..Im only 15..."Finn says scared_

_"We're in this together Honey...I promise."She says and rubs her son's back_

_ "_Finn you alright?"Kurt asked

"Jussie asked me about her mom...i was just thinking."Finn says

"Why dont you go on a date Finn..I mean you're hot..."Kurt says Finn looks at him with a strange look on his face

"You're my stepbrother but Im stating the facts why not Tina?..you two are good friends you could date."Kurt says

"Tina is like a sister to me and thatd be weird...I dont want to take any attention away from Jussie...she comes first."Finn says

"But you need some love in your life..its time for someone to be apart of that beautiful family you have Finn."Kurt says Finn looks at him and shrugs

~at school~ Rachel is sitting in her car waiting for Finn to drive into the parking lot so she can "accidently" run into him she finally sees him and she applies her lipgloss and gets out of the car and walks towards him

Finn gets out of the car and right into Rachel

"Woah..sorry Rach i didn't see you.."Finn says

"It's no biggie...so lets talk about this glee club physics after school tutoring thing."Rachel smiles fakely

"I know you don't want to do this but i swear you may even like it...maybe not the physics part..."Finn says

"How about we work on the project at my place...my dad is never home so it'll be fun I have a hot tub in doors."Rachel says

"Im sorry but I'll have to decline...I can't really go out after school besides the tutoring.."Finn says

"Not even for a little bit?"Rachel says walking closer to him Finn shakes is head

"Sorry Rach if you come up with another plan I'll be okay with it..I gotta go to class see you later."Finn smiles and walks away Rachel sighs in frustration

"He's not willing to go to my house."Rachel says

"Wow he declined that no one has ever declined a Rachel Berry house invitation."Santana says

"Excuse you. I don't sleep around like you do you skank."Rachel says

"Dont be sexual with him...you have to be kind and sweet Finn loves the innocent type."Quinn says

"Clearly everything you're not."Rachel says

"Shut up and do it Berry."Quinn says Rachel laughs and rolls her eyes

Finn walks to his locker and sees Rachel sitting alone in the cold fall breeze he takes off his jacket and wraps it around her Rachel looks at him confused and then looks at the jacket

"You realize theres a fall breeze and your in a dress."Finn smiles

"I like showing off what I have...it grabs the boys attention since they want to grab me."Rachel shrugs Finn chuckles and shakes his head Rachel finally realizes how close finn is sitting next to her she looks at him as he is opening his book and reading it

"You're not much of the wild child are you Hudson"Rachel asked

"Not really..Im more into computers and stuff like that."Finn says

"Obviously you dress like Leonard from big bang theory."She says then Finn's face lights up

"I love that show."He smiles Rachel looks at him and blushes a little taking this chance to move closer to him

"I really wanna know you better Finn..youre the only guy who makes me feel like I dont screw up everything..."Rachel says Finn nods and smiles

"Yeh Id love to be friends with you Rach you're a little scary sometimes but you mean well..."Finn says

"So we're friends."Rachel says Finn nods and leans towards her Rachel cant help but get a little excited as he moves closer to her body

"Yeah we're friends.."Finn smiles


	3. Chapter 3

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP)**

"The assignment for this week is duets...I want you all to partner up and pick a song present it to us and tell us why you chose the song."Mr. Shue says

Rachel quickly makes her way to Finn before Tina can and then she goes to the side and watches the two interact

"I was thinking we could sing together...you know since we already are partners in everything else."Rachel says Finn chuckles and nods

"Are you sure you're not getting tired of my face Rach?"Finn smiles

"Never...If anything I want to see it more and more."Rachel says Finn looks at her and blushes a little

"see you at lunch okay."Finn says and walks out of the choir room Rachel smirks as she walks out of the choir room and she walks out and then walks with Santana and Quinn

"So.."Quinn asked

"Phase one done...he's going to let me in more."Rachel says

"Just break his heart already."Quinn says

"If you want it done harshly you need to make it last longer."Rachel says and walks to her locker

"Whatever I have to get to spanish see you later."Quinn says Santana moves up to Rachel and looks at her

"Usually you just sleep with a guy and tell the whole school how small his dick is."Santana says

"I'd be lying if I said Finn wasn't a difficult project...he doesnt go to parties or on dates...so the best way to get him...is at his house."Rachel smirks

"Are you sure thats it."Santana says

"This is just fun and games for me San."Rachel says Santana nods and looks at her friend not really believing her

Finn is in the Library and Tina looks at him

"Hey Tina."Finn smiles

"So you and I duets? I have a perfect one for us Kiss the girl from the little mermaid."Tina smiles Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Thats not even a duet."Finn says

"But it has a meaningful message...so what do you say."Tina smiles

"Im sorry Tina I already said Yes to Rachel."Finn says

"You two are spending a lot of time together...plus how are you even going to practice with Justine...if Rachel goes to your house she'll find out."Tina says

"I've never been ashamed of Jussie...and Rachel's a lot of fun.."Finn smiling to himself

"Rachel is a bad influence Finn..she's not called the bitchiest girl in school for no reason."Tina says

"Thats just a label come on Tina."Finn says

"No...she's bad news Finn I dont like you hanging around her..."Tina says

"Look I dont expect you to understand but I feel like Im starting to see who the real Rachel is...and she's not as bad as everyone thinks...and Im a big boy Tina..I can take care of myself."Finn says Tina looks at him and rolls her eyes

Finn walks to his car and sees Rachel hanging out sitting on top of his truck

"So my Dad had to take my car to get it fix something wrong with the tires or something whatever i wasnt paying attention.."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"Okay so come on we can go to my house."Finn says opening the door to his truck Rachel nods and climbs in Finn smiles and hops inside and begins driving to his house

"You like Journey?"Rachel smiles Finn nods

"favorite song?"Rachel asked

"It has to be Faithfully..."Finn smiles

"You big old softy."Rachel teases Finn laughs and looks at her

"Why are you looking at me like that."Rachel asked

"Why do you act this way with me...like...you let your guard down...I mean Ive seen you around school and you're intimidating and mean to people...why are you nice and making an effort to be friends with me."Finn asked

"Oh crap.."Rachel says in her head

"I uh I dont know what it is about you...i mean it could be your prudish ways the way you dress..."Rachel teases Finn shakes his head

"Im serious..."Finn says

"You're a good person...and I dont know I just feel like I want to be around someone good...for once in my life."Rachel says Finn nods and drives into the driveways he helps her out of the car and they set their things down on the floor

"You have a great house."Rachel says

"Yeah it's not much...but its home."Finn smiles and grabs his guitar

"So I picked this song think you can keep up with me I've never heard you sing before."Rachel smiles Finn nods and looks at the lyrics and begins playing the chords Rachel watches him and feels her heart beating faster Finn turns his head and cues Rachel to begin her part

_[Rachel]_  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right

_[Rachel]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

(Finn looks over and her and cant help but smile)

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

(Rachel moves closer to him and places her hand on his thigh Finn looks at her deeply into her eyes and is feeling something he has never felt before..)

_[Finn]_  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

_[Both]_  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Finn]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

(Rachel)

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_[Finn]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_[Rachel]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

They finish the song and they faces are close together so they can both feel their breath on each other's face Finn looks down and sees Rachel's hand in his he smiles down at it and then Rachel takes this as an opportunity to kiss him on the lips Finn is shocked and before he can think straight he quickly pulls away

"Finn...I want to be with you.."Rachel whispers Finn looks at her face and before he can say anything he hears the door open and sees him Mom and Justine walking inside Justine sees her Daddy and runs to him

"Hi Baby girl.."Finn says Rachel smiles up at Carole

"Hi Im Rachel Berry..."She says

"Nice to meet you honey...Finny Im going to run to Megan's house she's having a bridge night I'll be home later tonight...Jussie you can tell Daddy all about your day at the zoo."Carole says Finn waves goodbye and turns to Justine

Rachel's eyes turn to Finn and the little girl did Finn's Mom just say Daddy...what was going on here

"Finn?"Rachel says confused Finn looks down at Justine and he picks her up and places her on her lap Justine looks right at Rachel and turns her head just staring at the pretty lady

"Jussie this is Rachel she's my friend from school...and Rachel this is Justine...my daughter."Finn says Rachel looks at him and her mouth drops

"Dada you were swinging!"Justine pouts Finn laughs

"Not swinging we were singing...and Rachel is very good at it."Finn says

"She your girlfwen dada is she my new mama.."Justine says Finn blushes and then looks at Rachel

"No she's a friend.."Finn says

"I uhm...I gotta go will you excuse me..."Rachel says and walks outside the house

"Rachel..."Finn says watching her leave he looks at Justine and smiles at her as she tells him about her day at the zoo

"Q...what did you say the name of the girl that Finn left you for.."Rachel says while she walks home

"Shanks name was Justine...dont know the last name though...why did you see her.."Quinn asked

"No...no I was just...curious again.."Rachel says looking into the window and sees Finn and Justine reading a story

"Look...I know you're taking things slow with this...but you are going to break his heart right."Quinn asked

"Q I'll call you back.."Rachel says and looking into the window again and realizes...that while they were singing Rachel couldn't help it...she had feelings for Finn...


	4. Chapter 4

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP)**

Rachel takes a cigarette out and lights it sitting down on the bleachers thinking about Finn...and the fact that she felt so much emotion in that kiss that she gave him...and now she realized...Finn had a daughter..the reason he didn't continue dating Quinn was because he needed to take care of his daughter she shook her head and sighed while blowing out smoke and calming down

"You realize it's illegal to smoke on school grounds."Tina says

"And I dont really care...Figgins never stops me he just gives me detention."Rachel shrugs and opens up the carton and offers her one

"Smoking is bad for the lungs and Im surprised you smoke those cancer sticks...you have an amazing voice."Tina says

"It helps me with my raspy notes..."Rachel shrugs Tina looks at her and sits down next to her

"What are you doing with finn.."Tina asked Rachel looks at her

"Excuse me?..."Rachel says

Finn is in the gym and lifting weights and he sees Kurt walking in

"You only lift weights during free period when you're confused...whats going on."Kurt says

"Rachel Kissed me..."Finn says

"The Badass of McKinley high school kissed you..."Kurt says Finn sighs and nods

"Yes...she kissed me okay...I liked it.."Finn says

"Finn...what are you saying.."Kurt says

"I dont know...maybe i like her more than a friend.."Finn says Kurt looks at him shocked and nods

"Whatever is happenig with finn and you stop it."Tina says

"Im sorry...who are you again.."Rachel says crossing her arms putting out her cigarette

"Im Finn's best friend and before you came along I was close to being more than that...Finn doesnt need a distraction he needs someone who can cater to his needs as well as his..."Tina stops

"Daughter's Needs?"Rachel says

"W-who told you.."Tina says shocked

"I met her yesterday while i was at Finn's house practicing for the duet...her name is Justine right."Rachel says

"Rachel it's best you stay away from them now before they get attached to you..just go bother someone else...go with Puck."Tina says

"Look I dont care if you think you have an incredible connection with finn...im not going to stay away from him...You can't make me."Rachel says and walks away Tina shakes her head

Rachel looks for Finn around the entire school and finally finds him shooting basketballs and making every single one Finn is too caught up with what he is doing and his thoughts that he doesn't see her

Finn walks over to the bench and drinks his water bottle and then takes off his sweaty shirt and wipes his face and chest Rachel sees this is raises her eyebrow and sees his broad shoulders...muscles in his back...okay she just needed him to turn around so she could see the rest of him

Rachel feels the gym getting hotter and hears Finn unzip his backpack and Rachel clears her Finn turns his head and sees Rachel and gives her a confused look

Rachel looks at the front of his body and shes at a loss for words...his broad sweaty chest...his tight abs...holy crap Finn Hudson was sexy

"Rach you okay?"Finn asked

"Fine..."Rachel says looking at him up and down Finn quickly puts his button shirt on and snaps in front of her

"Sorry...what."Rachel snaps out of it

"What are you doing here..how'd you find me?"finn asked

"I dont know...I heard someone playing basketball and I thought it could be you...i was right.."Rachel says Finn nods

"Are you upset that I kissed you?"Rachel asked

"It caught me off guard..I wasn't expecting it..."Finn says

"And I wasn't expecting you to have a daughter."Rachel says bluntly Finn looks at her and winces at the comment

"im...Im sorry that was...out of line."Rachel says

"Look...I dont expect you to understand...but I have a daughter..nothing is going to change that fact."Finn says

"So why didn't you tell anyone...why keep it a secret if you weren't ashamed."Rachel says Finn looks at her and frowns

"Im not ashamed of Justine...and if I don't keep her secret I just dont talk to her...the people that know I have a daughter are the people that have been there for me since I found out I had her...you think it's easy for me?...when I found out I had Justine I was 15...and ending my freshmen year...you dont know how hard life is until you have to take care of child that is a part of you...and I've been doing it for 3 and a half years with the help of my Mom and the glee club...Im trying to balance out everything as much as I can because Its my responciblity to!...you think you have it tough? Just because you dont get along with your father you guys have millions of dollars you can got to any college you want..you got to skip your classes for 4 years and you'll still be able to have a solid future...so when you see me with my daughter and we're just at my house don't ever think that Im ashamed of her...I go home everyday at 4:30pm to spend time with her...read to her play with her ...make sure she understands that at least one of her parents love her...you know what why am I even explaining this to you..."Finn says shaking his head and walking out of the gym leaving Rachel speechless

"Where have you been all day we couldn't find you anywhere."Santana says stretching as they are in cheerios practice

"Just thinking..."Rachel says

"I know that look...holy crap what did you do.."Santana says

"I kissed him.."Rachel says

"So what...isn't that part of the plan."Santana says

"I liked kissing him...and i found something out about him and it just made me like him so much more.."Rachel says

"What'd you find out..."Santana asked

"Finn has a daughter...but you can't say anything especially to Q...The girl Justine...thats the name of Finn's baby girl."Rachel says

"Don't worry I wont say a word I swear.."Santana says Rachel nods and begins to run her laps Santana takes out her cellphone and texts Puck

"HUDSON HAS A BABY."~SAN

Puckerman gets the text message and forwards it to Sam...Sam forwards it to Brittany and she forwards it to everyone in the school

At Lunch Finn is sitting with the glee club and they are watching Kurt and Mercedes act out a scene from a musical they saw and everyone is laughing suddenly Jacob Israel comes up behind Finn with his camera man and a microphone in front of his face Finn looks at him confused

"Whats going on here Jew Fro?"Artie asked

"Jacob Israel from Jacob with the latest McKinely High School Gossip this just in...Finn Hudson father of the year...Finn with the recent breaking story of your daughter how do you feel about every girl in school thinking you are the dreamiest guy in school?"He asked finn looks at him and then his friends

"How did they find out..."Mercedes says Finn looks at them and is speechless the jocks throw a diaper with apple sauce in the diaper Finn rolls his eyes and grabs his backpack and leaves

"Who would tell the school about Justine?"Kurt asked

"I can think of one person.."Tina says

Rachel walks into the glee club and everyone is glaring at her...even Mister Shuester isnt looking at her she looks around and doesnt see Finn

"What did i do now?"Rachel asked

"Why would you tell the whole school about Justine?"Mercedes says walking up to her

"What...I didn't tell the whole school."Rachel says

"Rachel we've kept this secret for 3 years...okay...we respected Finn's wishes because he didn't want to expose Justine to criticism and Judgement because this town is full of that..."Mercedes says

"Look I only told Santana...and she swore she wouldn't say anything..."Rachel says

"She didn't say anything...she texted it."Kurt says showing her his cellphone Rachel grabs her purse and storms out running to her car and drives to Finn's house to apologize she rings the doorbell and Carole opens the door

"Rachel Hi sweetheart Finn is upstairs with Jussie...Im going to head to the store go on inside."she says and leaves Rachel walks up the stairs and sees Finn changing Justine's diaper Finn settles her down in the crib and sits down and looks at his cellphone some how everyone in school got his cellphone and has been mocking him he rolls his eyes and tosses the phone on the bed

"Hi.."Rachel says Finn turns his head and just looks at her

"Look..I didnt know Santana would text everyone...I thought I could trust her and...Im sorry today much have been rough for you..."Rachel says

"Its all over school...and the internet...Justine and I managed to keep quiet about everything for 3 years she was able to run around the park with no one stopping and whispering about her...I would be able to leave my house without being asked who the mother was...no thats changed."Finn says

"Finn Im so sorry..."Rachel says

"You know what Rachel maybe its best we just stop being friends..."Finn says

"What..."Rachel says

"My life was never complicated before I met you...I have to put Justine First."Finn says

"Finn I didnt mean to let your secret get out okay...I'll tell everyone to lay off you."Rachel says

"You dont get it Rach...I trusted you...Justine is the most important person in my life and I trusted you with a secret...but you didnt care enough to keep that secret for me..."Finn says

"Finn Im sorry.."Rachel says

"Sorry doesn't cut it Rachel."Finn says


	5. Chapter 5

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP)**

**For the record I love Rachel but sometimes making her the bad guy is easier in this story since she's the rebel girl :) here's another chapter for you guys because Im going to focus on finishing I dont want easy I want crazy :)**

**~It's been 2 weeks since the word got out and Finn still wont talk to rachel...~**

Rachel sees Quinn in her skin tight low cut v neck dress and everyone stops and looks at her

"Wow...why the shanky dress."Rachel asked

"Im going to see someone later."Quinn says

"Who..you only wear that dress when you want to get laid."Santana laughs

"Don't worry about it okay."Quinn smiles

Rachel sees Finn entering the school but this time he's carrying his backpack and Justine

"Hudson brought his daughter to school..."Santana says

Finn runs into the choir room and everyone is surprised to see Finn with his daughter

"Whats going on? Why's Jussie here?"Kurt asked holding her

"My Mom has the flu and Justine can't be around her for like a week so I have to take her to school with me.."Finn says tired

"Come here Baby girl...HI...its me Auntie Mercedes."She smiles bouncing her up and down

"Here's a red bull man you look exhausted."Artie says

"I am...she's been so fussy today..she's not used to being around loud people...especially since everyone keeps staring at her."Finn says rubbing her back

"Don't worry Finn we'll help you watch you today while you have class and tutoring."Tina says

"Thanks you guys are the greatest..I gotta go to my Math class...Jussie be good for them okay."Finn says and kisses her head and goes to class looking back inside then going to class

Rachel is in math not paying attention as usual and she sees Finn taking down notes but he's fighting off the fact that he wants to sleep on his book

"Hey..you look really tired are you okay?"Rachel says

"Im fine."Finn says not looking at her

"Finn are you ever going to let me in again?"Rachel says Finn looks at her and then sighs

"You're Rachel Berry Biggest badass of this school why should you care if someone you've only known for a month doesn't want to talk to you again."Finn says and pays attention to the teacher again Rachel sighs in frustration and looks down at her cellphone

~Q is going to try and seduce Finn at lunch this is going to be so funny.~san

~Why would she do that I thought she hated him.~Rachel

~Since the baby gate scandal was confirmed Quinn thinks Finn was just caught up in drama and didn't dump her because she wasnt good enough for him but just because he knocked someone up~San

Rachel rolls her eyes and turns her head seeing Finn rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath

After class Rachel walks down the hall to go out to the football field to smoke but she hears crying she turns the corner into the choir room and sees Mister Shuester struggling with Justine

"Rachel thank god you're here I have to be at the teachers meeting in 5 minutes..Its mandatory Finn should be here in 15 but I gotta run here maybe she'll stop crying with you."He says handing Rachel the child

Rachel looks down and sees Justine shaking her head

"Dada I want Dada..."She says Rachel nods and brings her to sit down on the piano with her and Rachel begins playing with the piano keys

"Whats dis."Justine smiles pressing on the keys

"This is a piano..do you want me to sing you a song?"Rachel says Justine smiles and nods eagerly Rachel giggles and begins playing

"Twinkle twinkle little star...how I wonder what you are up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky.."Rachel plays and sings Finn walks into the choir room and sees Justine swaying to her voice and clapping her hands as she sings along with her

"Wow good job."Rachel smiles at her nuzzling her nose Justine laughs then turns and sees Finn

"Dada!"She yells and jumps into his arms Finn catches her and kisses her forehead

"Wachel sang me a song Dada she sing good!"She says Finn looks over at Rachel and she smiles at him

"Thanks..uhm...for watching her."Finn says

"Im glad to help..."Rachel smiles at him

"Dada you done with scwool now I want oce cream."Justine says

"Yeah come on lets go."Finn smiles grabbing her coat

"WACHEL COME TOO SHE COME TOO!"She points Finn looks over at Rachel and then looks at the floor

"Come to Rach."Finn says Rachel smiles at him as she hears the nickname he gave her

"Sure..."She says walking beside them

In the ice cream shop Finn watches Justine pick her ice cream and Rachel looks over at him and she cant help but smile

"You're really good with her.."She says Finn looks at her

"I mean not that...you dont look like a good Dad type...you're just...you seem like you really love her..."Rachel says

"I Do love her..she's my whole world..."Finn says smiling at how happy his baby girl is

"Finn...I really am sorry about everything that happened...I never meant to break your trust and I feel terrible...I was thinking about what you said to me...about why I care about you so much when we've only really known one another for a month and the truth is you never judged me like everyone else at school does...all they think they see is a Rich girl with Daddy issues...but you dug deeper and took a chance to know me...I know I let this secret of yours get out...but I would never let anyone harm you and Justine..."Rachel says

"I guess I over reacted...but you have to understand when it involves Jussie I have to make sure everything is smooth sailing for her..she's been through a lot."Finn says

"I understand and Im really sorry..forgive me?"Rachel asked

"I'll tell you what you buy all these ice cream cones and then you have my forgiveness."Finn smiles Rachel nods and pays for 3 ice cream cones and of course Justine's had 3 layers they went to the park and they were watching Justine play in the sandbox with another girl

"Are we ever going to talk about that kiss."Rachel asked

"Rach...I'd be lying if I said I didnt think about you everyday...i haven't felt this way about someone in a while."Finn says

"So whats the problem...finn I already told you I like you...and being with justine is fun too.."Rachel says holding his hand

"Because you're used to parties and drinking with your friends...and you dont have to worry about anything...but...I have a little girl who needs me every second of every minute of every day...I dont think you want to be with someone who just stays at home and watches Sesame street with his kid.."finn says Rachel looks at Finn and then they hear Justine crying Finn quickly turns his head and runs over seeing Justine scrapped her knew

"Aw Baby...you have to be more careful."Finn says

"I wanna go home dada..."Justine cries Finn nods and lifts her up

"I'll see you at school Rach."finn says and walks away carrying Justine on his shoulders Justine looks back and waves at Rachel

She smiles and looks down at her cellphone

"What is it san."Rachel says

"We're going to Puckerman's party he has a keg and I hear the Jocks yelling kegstand for us."Santana says

"You know what...you and Quinn go on ahead...I have something important to do tonight."Rachel says

~at finn's house~ Finn and Justine are at home watching The Little Mermaid and Finn laughs as Justine starts singing and dancing

"You definitely have Daddy's left feet."Finn laughs

"Dada I like Wachel...she's nice."Justine says

"Yeah Baby...I like Rachel too..."Finn says

"If you and her get together you can be like Ewic and Awiel."Justine says Finn chuckles

"I wish it was more simple than that Baby girl."Finn says Justine climbs on his lap and they begin to sing under the sea together Finn hears the doorbell and he quickly runs to answer it

"Rach.."Finn says shocked

"You think I would choose a party over you than you got another thing coming."Rachel says Justine runs to them and she smiles grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her into the living room

"We singing Under the sea sing sing!"Justine smiles and starts dancing Rachel takes off her jacket and begins dancing with her Finn leans against the door frame and watches them laughing together Rachel smiles at him and Finn winks at her

A few hours later they have pizza together and Justine falls asleep Finn brings her up to her crib and Finn walks back down to sees Rachel doing the dishes

"You didn't have to do all of this you know."Finn says

"I wanted to..you look surprised to see me here tonight."Rachel says

"I am...I thought you would be at Puckerman's tonight thats like the party of the year."Finn says

"Well I would much rather sing Under the sea and Kiss the girl with you and Justine."Rachel says Finn laughs and they move into the living room and talk about everything

"You know you should bring Justine over to my house we have a pool and a slide and I'm sure she'd love it.'Rachel says Finn nods and smiles

"Im sure she'd love it too.."Finn says Rachel nods and she sees Finn moving closer to her

"Im glad you came by tonight...it made me see that everything I thought about you was wrong...and Im glad you proved me wrong...you're great with Jussie..she adores you."Finn says

"And what do you think about me?"Rachel asked Finn leans his forehead against her and Rachel closes her eyes hoping she knows what comes next

"I can't stop thinking about you...I think you're incredible...smart...spunky...a little pain in the ass...but...I like that."Finn whispers

"And I like you..."Finn says Rachel opens her eyes

"So why aren't you kissing me yet."Rachel says Finn leans down and pulls her mouth to her Rachel moans and wraps her hands behind his neck and they fall on the couch making out.


	6. Chapter 6

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.)**

Finn quickly pulls away and looks at her

"I uhm...Im sorry..I.."Finn stops and chuckles Rachel looks at him "Why are you sorry? Im not..you're a really good kisser."Rachel says

"Yeah but i wanted to take you out on a date or something?...I mean..I dont usually just kiss girls on my mothers couch."Finn says

"I guess Im an exception then."Rachel smiles Finn laughs and holds her hand

"Will you go out with me...I know Im not Puck who has a fancy sports car and a mohawk but..."Finn says

"You're perfect to me Finn...and Yes I will go out with you."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and kisses the back of her hand

"We may have to take Justine with us...My mom's still sick with the flu...but if you don't want to do that.."Finn says

"I love hanging out with Justine...I dont mind at all."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and nods

~At School~ Finn walks to his locker and sees a Blonde in a cheerios uniform there waiting for him

"Excuse me Can I go to my locker..."Finn says

"You don't remember me do you..."Quinn smiles Finn looks at her and raises his eyebrow

"Im sorry...I havent really been good with names..."finn says

"Its me Quinn Fabray from freshmen year...we were in cotillion class together."Quinn says Finn nods

"Oh yeah..your Mom dropped by and gave Justine some old dolls of yours thanks for that by the way she loves them."Finn smiles

"No problem..I was thinking that we could have dinner and reconnect. Since we never got a chance to before...who knows what we could have become back then."Quinn says Finn looks at her confused

"Uhm...Quinn if I remember correctly we were just Cotillion partners...and we had dinner twice because it was for requirement in the right manners portion of the program."Finn says

"And I remember correctly you and I hit it off during those two dinners."Quinn says running her hand up and down his chest Finn stops her hand from moving and he looks at her and takes a step back

"Im sorry Quinn. Im flattered I am but I just dont have the time ...plus I already like a special girl...and I want to see where it goes..."Finn says and walks away Quinn raises her eyebrow and slams her books in front of Rachel

"When exactly do you plan on putting your revenge plot to action."She says

"Woah Bitch alert can you calm down."Rachel says

"Finn Just turned me down and he turned me down for you...so what the hell cream the guys heart already."Quinn says

"Not that simple Quinn..."Rachel says

"How is it not simple. Sleep with him and pull a douche bag move like you always do."Quinn says

"Quinn...we have to be slow and steady in order for this to work you have to trust me so shut up and let me do this."Rachel says

"Sorry...I just I want him but I hate him too..its confusing.."Quinn says

"In other words you're a crazy bitch."Rachel says

"Shut up."Quinn says rolling her eyes

~With Finn he is in the auditorium and Rachel sees him and quietly takes a seat in the dark~ Finn stretches and takes out his favorite red drumsticks and takes his place and begins beating on them

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

Well, if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies

(Rachel smiles and sits up from her begins to blush...and she feels her heart racing just by the sound of his voice)

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

(The Drum solo kicks in an Rachel see's Finn concentrating on nothing but the beat and the groove of the song it was just a turn on to see him in his element...he was in the zone...but it looked like he was letting out some frustrations as well)

Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord...

"WOOOHOO!"Rachel yells and blows cat call whistles Finn looks up and is surprised to see Rachel standing up there in the seats clapping for him Finn chuckles and rubs the back of his neck

"Are you stalking me?...because if you are...thats kind of hot."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and walks up on stage and towards him she takes the towel from his backpack and wipes his forehead

"You're amazing on the drums..I mean your voice is super sexy...but the drums are an added bonus..Ive always had a thing for the drummers in bands."Rachel says Finn pulls her hand and she takes a step forward and runs her hand through his hair Finn closes his eyes and she leans and kisses his lips quickly

"I'll see you in tutoring after school?"Rachel says Finn bites his bottom lip and Rachel's eyes go directly to his lips

"I was thinking we skip that today..I got Kurt and Mercedes to watch Justine for a few hours and I wanted to take you on our date."Finn says

"Oh...Yes Sure..."Rachel smiles

"Cool..I'll meet you by my car?"Finn says Rachel nods and he kisses her cheek Rachel blushes and cups his cheek

"See you later handsome."Rachel says

"How cute."Santana says Rachel turns around and sees Santana

"San.."Rachel says

"i know for a fact that Rachel Berry doesn't kiss guys on the lips...why do I know this..because Im your bestfriend...and if you're just going to mess with a guy's emotions like you always do..you never kiss them. So explain to me..if you plan on messing with Finn Hudson. Why on earth would you kiss him."Santana asked

"I like him...okay. I like him a lot...I know I told Q that would break his heart because he messed with hers but..that was before we found out the truth...Finn is an amazing guy...and I cant help it."Rachel says

"You're serious...you like this guy.."Santana says

"Yes..and I think I made a mistake in telling Q that I would hurt him for her..."Rachel says

"She wont find out...Q is dense with stuff like this...I wont tell.."Santana says

"No texting...blogging or writing either."Rachel says

"I said I was sorry about that already..gosh."Santana says

~After school~ Finn takes Rachel to a diner and Rachel looks around shes never been to Happy Endings diner before

"Ive never been here before."Rachel says confused Finn laughs looking around at the walls with all fairytale stories and pictures

"Well Im an 18 year old single Father and I take my baby girl here all the time..its the only place I know where the food is good.."Finn says Rachel laughs and the waitress brings them veggie with no cheese Finn smiles

"I read on your facebook that you're a vegan so I told them to use all organic works."Finn smiles

"Thats very thoughtful Finn..thank you very much."Rachel smiles Finn winks at her and takes a piece of pizza and places it on her plate

"SO I have a question..besides the Mother of your child..how many girls have you dated"She asked

"Wow right to the hard stuff."Finn says

"Im very straight forward I like to know what Im getting into.."Rachel says

"Just Chloe...she was my first girlfriend...and first you know...and i also had my first child with her...so.."Finn says

"You were just with one girl only one girl...are you sure..?..."Rachel asked

"Yeah...Chloe and I broke up after summer...and during my freshmen year in spring she told me I had a daughter so I never got a chance to date."Finn says

"So you never had a relationship with Quinn?"Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"Fabray?...No..no..I dont even know why people think that...you see before I found out about Jussie...My Mom signed me up for Cotillion class..its suppose to teach you manners and how to be polite and proper..Quinn was partner because the Teacher partnered us up together...and we had to go out on regulated dinner dates to test our manners and what we learned...but it was only like 2 dinner dates.."Finn says

"So you never ever had a real relationship with Quinn?"Rachel says

"No..Never..I know you and Quinn are best friends and stuff...so you dont have to worry about breaking Girl code or anything..Im not her ex boyfriend."Finn says Rachel nods and looks down as he holds her hand and kisses the back of it

"Did I mention I like you a lot Rachel Berry?"Finn asked

"You may have forgot to say it today."Rachel smiles Finn laughs

"I like you Rach...and more importantly...Justine Likes you too...and thats very important to me."Finn smiles

"I like you too..."Rachel smiles Finn nods and laces their hands together

"Does this mean we're exclusively dating now?..."Finn asked

"Yeah...I think I'll keep you for a while."Rachel says and leans her forehead against his

Finn takes Rachel home and he picks up Justine from Kurt's house and he smiles at his baby girl

"Did you have fun with Uncle Kurt and Auntie Mercedes?"Finn asked

"Yes Dada we played dwess up and Auntie Cedes sang to me..."Justine smiles

"Thanks you guys..I appreciate this."Finn says

"Did you have fun with Wachel Dada?"Justine says

"You went out with Rachel...As is Rachel Berry.."Mercedes says shocked

"That girl is a grade A BIT..-."Kurt says

"KURT!"Finn says glaring at him as he is holding Justine

"B...unny...She's a grade A Bunny."Kurt covers himself

"More like a Donkey."Mercedes says Finn rolls his eyes

"Guys theres more to her than you think...we should all understand that...and I really like her..so it would mean alot to me if you would give her a chance...plus Jussie likes Rachel too huh."Finn smiles

"Yeah Wachel nice. I like her."Justine says Mercedes and Kurt look at each other with worried stares and nod

~The next morning at school~

Rachel and Santana pass by the Fall Formal Poster

"I take it you're going to ask Finn to Fall Formal."Santana asked

"I am...I mean it is Girl's choice..."Rachel smiles

"Finn's never been to a school dance huh?"Santana says

"He has to take care of Justine its understandable."Rachel says

"So how will you ask him?"Santana asked

"Nothing special Im just gonna ask if he'll go with me."Rachel says

"No one's ever said No to Rachel Berry before." Santana says

"No?..you're saying no Why are you saying no?"Rachel says in the Choir Room Finn looks at her and sits down next to her and takes her face in his hands

"Dont get upset..I would Love to go to Fall Formal with you and Im flattered that you asked me...Im the luckiest guy because you asked me but My Mom is working the late shift that night and I dont want to ask anyone else to watch Jussie..."Finn says

"But Finn this is going to be the Last Fall formal ever.."Rachel says

"Im surprised you like school events you dont even like school."Finn smiles

"Yeah but that was different I didnt have a hot guy that I was dating...but I guess I understand."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips and pouts with her

"Im Sorry Rach...I would have loved to go to a school dance..but Jussie comes first."Finn says Rachel nods and suddenly gets an idea

"You can go with someone else I wouldnt mind I want you to have all the fun possible."Finn smiles

"I suppose..."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her hand as everyone in the choir room starts taking their seats

After Glee club is over Rachel pulls Kurt back and he looks at her confused

"I need your help with something..you seem good at decorating."Rachel says

"Yes..but what is it for?"Kurt asked

"I need your help to make my backyard look like fall formal...its for Finn..."Rachel says

"You're making a home made dance for Finn?"Kurt asked Rachel nods Kurt smiles and shakes his head

"S-sure I'd love to help you with that."Kurt says Rachel smiles

"Great but I want to surprise him..."Rachel says Kurt nods


	7. Chapter 7

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.)**

"Are you sure you don't want to come to fall formal with us?"Mercedes asked

"I can't leave Jussie alone...plus Rach is fine with it...I mean I told her to go with a friend of hers so she can have a fun night..."Finn says

"Well I hope you and Jussie have a wonderful night."Mercedes says Finn walks her to her car and kisses her cheek

"Have a great night Cedes."Finn smiles and turns back into his house and sees Justine holding up and picture she drew Finn smiles widely and they walk over and put the picture on the fridge

"I think my Baby girl is the next Michaelangelo."Finn smiles Justine puts her hand to her mouth and blows him an Italian kiss Finn laughs and kisses her head

"How about we get a few snacks and pop in a Disney movie."Finn smiles

"YAY! I pick I pick!"She smiles and runs into the living room

"Jussie can you get that..Make sure you check who it is first!"Finn says

"Okay DADA!"Justine yells and opens the door she smiles and sees Rachel

"WACHEL What a pweety dwess you look like a pwincess!"Justine jumps into her arms Rachel laughs and hugs her

"Hi Justine, where's your daddy?"She smiles

"Kitchen!"She points Rachel nods closes the door then begins to walk into the kitchen

"Okay kiddo we got pudding and cookies wanna mix them togeth...er..Rach?"Finn smiles surprised to see her in that beautiful black dress she is wearing

"Hi."Rachel smiles

"You look...beautiful."Finn says

"Thank you..."Rachel blushes

"What are you doing here...you should be on your way to Fall Formal."Finn says

"Actually...I wanted you to come with me really quick if you dont mind.."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

'Sure...We can hold off on our movie marathon Huh Jussie."Finn smiles and gets their coats...Justine nods and looks at Rachel

"I have a surprise for your Daddy...do you think you can keep a secret?"Rachel says Justine nods

"Your Daddy...is going to go to his first dance."Rachel says Justine smiles widely and claps her hands

"Alright lets go..."Finn says

~Rachel drives to her house and Finn follows her in his truck he picks up Justine and they walk into The Berry Mansion~

"Dada this house is BIG! HELLO!...HELLO!..Dada i hear echo."She says Finn looks at her and laughs shaking his head and he puts her down

"Okay Justine..I want you to run out to the backyard ...now."Rachel whispers Finn is looking around the big mansion and sees Justine run out the back

"Uh Oh..Sorry Rach I'll get her..Jussie..wait up...Honey this isn't your house.."Finn says and runs after her he stops when he sees twinkling lights around the trees candles, flowers and a white round table ...he also heard music Finn looks around confused and he sees a banner

"Finn and Rachel's fall formal" He smiles and sees Justine clapping her hands as she is with Rachel's Maid Katherine and Emily they all smile at him and Finn hears someone clear their throat

Finn turns around and Rachel smiles at him she walks over to him and hands him a red rose Finn takes it and gives her a confused look

"What is all of this?"Finn asked

"You said You've never been to a dance before...so instead of us going to Fall formal at school like I had hoped..I decided to make one here instead...My maids Katherine and Emily are going to be watching Justine like a hawk I have a big disney movie collection so she'll be wrapped up in that while you and I have time to get to know each other more.."Rachel smiles Finn looks around and is amazed

"You did all of this for me?"Finn asked Rachel walks towards him and nods at him

"I want to get to know you Finn...and everyone should experience a dance sometime in their life..."Rachel says

"Yeah but..you could have gone with your friends or something and we could have had a date or something.."Finn smiles

"You're right...I could have gone with my friends and drank beer and partied...but the more I thought about it..the more I realized I didnt want to be with anyone else tonight but you...so i thought of this for us."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek and kisses her softly

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me...thank you Rachel.."Finn smiles Rachel turns her head and sees Justine and the maid watching and giggling Finn blushes and Rachel shakes her head wrapping her arms around his neck and they look at each other and sway to the slow dance music

"So tell me something That no one else knows."Finn smiles

"Ooh like a secret thing?"Rachel asked Finn nods and bites into a pieces of fruit and then holds it out to her to eat Rachel smiles and bites the piece of fruit as well

"I dreamed of being on Broadway..."Rachel says

"Really that explains why you sing so incredibly."Finn says

"I used to take Broadway Diva training camp when I was younger...I was in love with it."Rachel says

"What changed your mind?"Finn asked

"My Father's company got more business...so he got more clients and more endorsements meaning we got more and more money...So BERRY CO. became one of the most popular business Ad firms in The United States...he wants me to take over and in doing that..he made me quit everything that had to do with showbiz and told me to focus on the family business..because it's called BERRY CO...Im the only one who can take over the company because it's my right...its going to be passed down to me."Rachel says

"So you gave up your dream..to fulfill the business aspect for your dad?"Finn asked

"Yeah...thats why I dont care about school...because I know he wants me to go to Stanford and study business so I can take over."Rachel says

"Im sorry to hear that...you seem like you'd be an amazing singer...I'd for sure buy your album...or movie...or ticket."Finn smiles Rachel laugh and holds his hand

"So how about you any secrets?"Rachel smiles Finn rubs his chin and looks at her then smiles

"I can speak French."Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrow

"Really? You can speak the sexiest language in the world?"She challenges Finn nods

"I doubt that for some reason?...show me."Rachel smiles Finn clears his throat

"Tu es très belle ce soir vous êtes une femme très spéciale, Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir appris à vous connaître. (you are very beautiful, you're a very special woman, im so happy to have gotten to know you) Rachel's mouth drops and she looks at him with lust in her eyes

"Wow...you are so hot."Rachel says Finn laughs and she looks at him

"Tell me something else i dont know..."Rachel says staring into his eyes Finn leans forward and whispers into her ear

"Im vais t'embrasser maintenant (Im going to kiss you now)"he smiles Rachel looks into his eyes confused and Finn places his hand on her chin and pulls her mouth to his lips and kisses her passionately Rachel moans into his mouth and he sticks his tongue into her mouth and she pulls away and smiles at him

"Wow.."Rachel says breathless Finn smiles at her caresses her face

"So what does this mean for us now Finn?...I know we're exclusive and all..but...I want more.."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"Define more..."Finn says nervously

"I wants us to be...more being very blunt but I want a real relationship Finn..emotional and physical...when Im with you i dont know if I can keep my hands to myself..."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes and then looks down

"What did i do something wrong.."Rachel asked

"I just..uhm...lets take it slow...the last time i rushed in a relationship I ended up with justine...and I love her to death...I just want us to enjoy this...I never really had a real girlfriend..Chloe was sort of a fling and that turned into a life time deal.."Finn says

"Does this make me your girlfriend then?"Rachel asked Finn smiles and kisses her hands

"Do you want a boyfriend that plays make believe with his daughter and watches disney movies while trying to balance out his senior year?"Finn asked Rachel smiles an nods "I want all of that...and more..."Rachel says Finn rubs his neck and shakes his head

"You're signing up for a lot Rach...if you become my girlfriend...I'll get attached...and justine and I are are package deal.."Finn says

"Give me the deluxe then...I want you Finn..and I like hanging out with Justine..."Rachel says Finn chuckles and she pulls him into a kiss

"Looks like I have a new boyfriend."Rachel says


	8. Chapter 8

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.**

"She did what.."Mercedes says

"She threw him a private Fall Formal ball...she went all out it was so romantic of her...and I think she really likes him Cedes...I think Finn could fall in love with her...or maybe he already has.."Kurt says

"I just have a bad feeling...Im glad Finn is happy...I really am..but...if Rachel breaks his heart...I'll break little Miss Diva's face.."Mercedes says

Rachel is on the bleachers about to light up a cigarette Finn comes behind her and blows the fire out Rachel turns around and looks at Finn with a smile

"Why did you do that for?"Rachel asked

"Smoking lessens your life by about 11 percent...I'm doing you a favor...and the smell isn't very appealing on a beauty like you."Finn says sitting next to her Rachel laughs and sits on his lap

"You saying..I taste like an ash tray?"Rachel says Finn smirks at her

"A little bit..but Im gotten used to the taste.."Finn says Rachel wraps her arms around him and kisses his jaw Finn smiles at her and she nuzzles her nose against his

"Where's Justine?"Rachel asked

"She's with my Mom she finally got over the flu and decided to take her out to the mall for some grandma grandchild time."Finn says running his hand through her hair

"Hmm..."Rachel nods Finn looks at her and she smiles

"What."Rachel asked

"See told me to give you this."Finn says reaching into his jacket pocket and handing her a piece of paper Rachel smiles and opens it...It was her as a princess..and Finn as a Prince..and they were in a Castle and Justine was holding a glass slipper on the bottom it said "Dada Found his Cinderella." Rachel's smile widens and she looks at Finn

"This is wonderful..thank you."Rachel says

"Thank you for coming into our lives..."Finn says Rachel bites her lip and feels a little guilty of how it originally panned out...but she was starting to fall for Finn and his small family...it was like she just fit in with them...and he was the missing piece for her...

"Thank you for letting me in..."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

Out On the football field Quinn Puck Sam and Santana are hanging out and Quinn spots Rachel and Finn kissing and laughing on top of the bleachers she raises her eyebrow and then walks away

Finn and Rachel walk into the school building hand in hand and everyone is staring at them Rachel rolls her eyes at all the girls glaring at her and finn pays no attention to the guy that suddenly want to beat him up for grabbing the hottest girl in school

"People seriously have a staring problem."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses the side of her head

"I'll see you in physics...we have to start that project."Finn says Rachel nods as Finn walks away she pulls his arm Finn looks at her confused and she looks at him

"You forgot something."Rachel says Finn looks down at himself and shrugs

"Kiss."Rachel says pointing to her lips Finn laughs and pulls her into a kiss

"Now I really have to go. See you soon okay."Finn says and goes to class Rachel sighs and opens her locker and hang up the picture Justine drew for her she smiles and then the locker suddenly shuts

"Why were you kissing Finn."Quinn says Rachel looks at her

"He's my boyfriend Q."Rachel says

"And you plan on ending it soon right."Quinn says

"Quinn...I...I.."Rachel says

"You what...dont tell me Rachel Berry is finally getting soft. You're kidding right."Quinn says

"I'll end it when I think he's fallen in love with me.."Rachel says

"Good...You're my best friend Rachel and Im glad you're doing this for me."Quinn says

"But you realize he didnt even break your heart...he had no interest in you to begin with Q...his daughter is the reason why nothing happened with you two and nothing was going to happen.."Rachel says

"I dont care. You agreed to do this in fact it was your idea. When has breaking a heart ever been difficult for you before."Quinn says

"Shut up and lets go to class."Rachel says walking away Quinn smiles and walks away

~In the auto shop~

"Are you sure you want Rachel to be your girlfriend i mean...WHY"Tina says Finn looks at her confused as he rolls out from under the car that he's fixing

"Because she's wonderful...kind...and..Justine loves her...so do i."Finn says

"You what..."Tina says Finn sits up and realizes what he said and smiles

"Im falling in love with Rachel Berry..."Finn smiles and looks down rubbing the back of his neck

"Of all the women in this school...Finn...you notice...her?...I mean you couldn't notice someone who has been there for you for years...even before you found out about Justine..."Tina says

"Tina...what are you..."Finn says

"ME FINN...I've been here waiting for you to fall for me...and I've been waiting years for you to finally open your heart to someone and I was hoping it would be me! Not Rachel! ME!"Tina yells Finn looks at her and then looks down

"Tina...Im sorry...I didnt know.."Finn says

"You know now..so end things with her..and pick me."Tina says

"Tina...the thing is..I dont see you that way...Im sorry I am but you're like a sister to me..I just dont see you in that way.."Finn says

"And you think Rachel is a better fit for you and Justine?...Rachel Berry?"Tina says Finn sighs

"Tina Im with Rachel...and I want to be with her for as long as I can..."Finn says

'she'll break your heart...she always breaks someones heart."Tina says

"I'll take my chances...I know what im feeling.."Finn says

"You're making a big mistake Finn."Tina says and walks away Finn watches her leave and sighs

Rachel is waiting for Finn in the choir room and he walks inside Rachel sees his eyes and sees sadness in them

"Whats wrong."Rachel asked

"Tina told me she had feelings for me...and I guess I hurt her feelings."Finn says

"What is up with the girls in this school with you?..."Rachel says Finn laughs and cups her cheek

"I only have eyes for you Rachel..I cant stop thinking about you and frankly I never want to..."Finn says

"Same ones ever made me feel this special and loved before..Im scared I'll do something to screw that up and you'll go away..."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"If we're both honest and happy...then theres no screwing this up..."Finn says Rachel smiles and pulls him into a kiss Finn pulls her closer to him and sits on the bench pulling Rachel on his lap not breaking the kiss

Tina watches them from the choir room and then Quinn walks behind her

"Looks like we have something in common. We both want him."Quinn says

"What do you want."Tina says

"I think I have some valuable information for you."Quinn smiles Tina looks at her confused then back at Finn and Rachel who are making out on the piano bench


	9. Chapter 9

** (All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.**

Finn and Rachel are in the park watching Justine play on the playground as they do their homework

"So if we mix the sodium with the carbon dioxide it just start to fizzle in about 30 seconds."Finn smiles and looks at the work they did he turns his head and sees Rachel smiling at him

"What?..were you even paying attention Rach?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and kisses is lips

"I was totally listening but then I caught glimpse of your handsome face and got distracted."Rachel smiles Finn laughs and shakes his head Rachel leans forward and grabs his collared shirt and pulls him into a passionate kiss Finn kisses her back and Rachel slips in her tongue Finn's arm rubs her shoulders so he can calm her down he can feel things heating up Rachel places her hand on his thigh and then Finn pulls away

"Sorry we're in public Im sorry."Rachel says Finn looks around and his face turns red and rubs the back of his neck he turns his head and clears his throat

"Jussie..hey baby girl..come on lets go Grandma is waiting for you."Finn smiles Justine nods and runs into his arms Rachel smiles at the little girl and looks at Finn who is still blushing

~Once Finn takes Justine home...his mom gives her a bath and they put her down to bed for the night...then Finn and Rachel go back to her house and continue the project in Rachel's bedroom~

"How okay I think we planned our lab out perfectly now we just have to test out the chemicals and BOOM A+ for Miss Rachel Berry."Finn smiles Rachel takes the notebook and tosses it on the floor

"Rach?"Finn says raising his eyebrow Rachel gets up and turns off her lamp so her room is dimmed

"Since we're almost finished with the project why don't we relax...and unwind."Rachel says climbing over his lap and kisses his lips Finn smiles and kisses her back and Rachel lays down on her back Finn stops for a moment to take a deep breath and Rachel looks at him licking her lips and she sits up removing her shirt Finn looks at her unsure

"Finn...I think it's time we became more intimate...I want you so bad...and I know you want me."Rachel says nibbling on his ear

"Rach...I dont know it thats a good idea.."Finn says

"Why you don't want me?"Rachel asked

"No no no..I do..I just...we don't have to rush this Rachel..and I dont know if Im ready...that may sound weird but...the last time I did this I was so young and just ready to lose my virginity...I want it to mean a lot more whenever it happens...I want to be in love."Finn says

"And...A-are you close to being in love?"Rachel asked Finn smiles at her and cups her cheek

"Very close..."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"Well Im very close too."Rachel says Finn laughs and they smile at each other

"Rachel...are you going to join us for dinner..."Her father says Rachel rolls her eyes and Finn gets off the bed and fixes his hair

"Dad don't you knock."Rachel says putting on her shirt

"Evening Mister Berry."Finn says

"Finn is it why don't you join us."He says

"Dad No. Finn and i are studying."Rachel says

"Im sure the anatomy of your mouth can wait..Dinner now. Come Finn"Mister Berry says Finn and Rachel look at each other and make their way to the dining room

Rachel is holding Finn's hand and he looks at Rachel and Mister Berry just exchanging glances

"You have a lovely home Mister Berry."Finn says

"Thank you Finn...I hear you have a daughter how old is she?"Mister Berry asked sipping his wine Rachel looks at her father

"Justine is about 3 years old Sir."Finn says

"And how are you and the mother..still connected?"He asked

"Dad enough."Rachel says annoyed

"No it's okay...and No Mister Berry the mother and I dont talk at all...she left me with Justine and we haven't had contact since."Finn says

"Thats remarkable...I mean raising a little girl at such a young age...I admire you for that I could use a man like you in my company."He says Finn nods

"Thats a hard offer to decline sir but I do intend on going to college."Finn says

"Oh Really where?"He asked

"Ohio State gave me a full ride for basketball and my grades were pretty decent...also the teachers gave me incredible recommendation letters."Finn smiles

"I wish my daughter was insightful about school...which reminds me your meeting with Stanford is soon...did you fix your grades."He asked Rachel

"Yes Father I am working on it and Finn has been helping me."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and looks at Rachel's dad

"Rachel is very smart..."Finn says

"I just wish she applied it to her studies rather than her social life. You're good for my daughter Finn I like you."He says Rachel rolls her eyes and walks outside

"she's always walking out on me during Dinner...maybe you can talk to her tell her to let me in more."He says Finn gets up and excuses himself to check on Rachel he walks to the front door and sees Rachel lighting up a cigarette

"I started smoking because of him."Rachel says

"I can see that...you and him don't exactly have the ideal relationship."Finn says

"I wish he and I were like you and your mom..she's so supportive of you."Rachel says

"Your dad loves you just the same...you just gotta let him in."Finn says

"Please its hard for anyone to love me...don't you know Im impossible to love."Rachel says

"I dont think you are..."Finn says

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."Rachel says Finn smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lips

"You're special and not just to me...to Justine too."Finn says Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him

"Hmm you taste like an ashtray."Finn says taking a step back Rachel laughs and pushes him

~The next day at school~ Finn is at his locker and Tina pulls him into a class room

"Don't do that...what is it?"Finn says

"You and I are best friends right?"Tina says

"Yes.."Finn says

"Okay as your best friend...Im telling you to break up with Rachel."Tina says

"Tina...im falling in love with her okay why would I break up with her?"Finn asked

"Because She's bad news Finn I just know it..Quinn told me she's hiding something...but she wouldn't tell me what."Tina says

"Thanks for the concern really but no...Tina I love her..."Finn says

"Okay if you love her so much why don't you tell her."Tina says Finn smiles

"You're right...I should...thanks Tina.."Finn says and pats her on the back Tina watches him leave and shakes her head

Rachel walks into the Cheerio's gym and sees Santana and Quinn laughing as they work out

"Im not doing this anymore.."Rachel says Quinn looks at her confused

"What?"She asked

"Don't be pissed at me but I dont want to hurt Finn...this is the last thing he deserves."Rachel says

"Well I'll be damned..Rachel Berry grew a Heart San."Quinn says

"Q lay off..."Santana says

"Rachel this was your idea..why back out now."Quinn says

"I can't hurt him okay..he's the only one who gets me and still accepts me...without the bitchy image.."Rachel says

"Can't or Won't...The great Rachel Berry Mean girl...is finally chickening out on a task...this must mean...you really like him huh."Quinn says tapping her chin

"Quinn just let it go...let her be happy."Santana says

"No this must be you love him...am I right?...am I right?!"Quinn says

"YES OKAY I LOVE HIM I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM. I LOVE FINN!"Rachel says throwing her hands up Quinn looks at her shocked Santana steps in between her two best friends and pushes them to take a step back

"No fighting okay."She says

"How could you do this to me."Quinn says

"I didn't do anything to you...and neither did Finn."Rachel says

"Do you really think he'll still be with you after this?...Rachel this was just a game to you...why all of a sudden do you decide to get feelings!"Quinn yells

"You think I wanted to fall for him?...I was doing this as a favor for you until I realized...Finn's an amazing guy and he deserves someone who will treat him right...I may have gotten into this for a wrong reasons but my feelings are still true..i'm gonna tell him the truth..."Rachel says

"Good luck with that..by the way..if its not obvious...we're totally not friends anymore."Quinn says and walks away Rachel looks at Santana and she comforts her

"Don't let her phase you okay...Quinn's just pissed she didn't get her way."Santana says

"I gotta Find Finn now.."Rachel says

Finn is in the auditorium setting up a picnic blanket and a small food basket he sprinkles the area with lilies and rubs his neck  
"You are so sprung my friend."Artie says Finn laughs

"Thanks for helping me get the auditorium set up..I never really told a girl i loved her before..you know besides Jussie..and my mom."Finn says

"Rachel's good for you...Im glad you finally found her bro."Artie says Finn smiles and checks his phone

"Okay man get out of here she's on the way."Finn says Artie high fives him and Finn smiles rubbing his hands together

"I need to talk to you please.."Tina says

"Make it quick...Rach is coming."Finn smiles

"Just 5 seconds okay.."Tina says

"5 seconds...how could you possibly make a point in 5 seco.."Finn is shut up by Tina pulling him into a kiss Finn Quickly pushes her off of him and takes a step back

"Tina what the hell."Finn says

"I love you...can't you see that didn't you feel that?"Tina asked

"No...because I love Rachel."Finn says

"You could have fooled me.."Rachel says Finn looks up and sees Rachel standing there

"Rach...wait..please this isn't what it looks like."Finn says

"Romantic date with Tina in the auditorium...wow."Rachel says shaking her head walking away

"No this was for you...Tina kissed me i pushed her away."Finn says running after her

"Whatever Finn you're just like every other guy."Rachel says

"No im not..Rachel I love you..."Finn yells Rachel stops and looks at him Finn walks up to her and wipes her tears

"I know this looks really bad..okay but its not what you think...I would never hurt you...Ive waited my entire life for someone like you why would I screw that up?...I love you Rachel Berry..."Finn says holding her face Rachel looks into her eyes and closes her eyes

"I love you too..."Rachel says Finn smiles and strokes her face

"Im sorry...none of this was the way I imagined...but..."Finn says

"It's perfect...forget about it...I love you too Finn so much."Rachel says Finn smiles and pulls her into a kiss


	10. Chapter 10

** (Im just a Cory Monteith Fan...nothing more nothing less...I will appreciate my fallen hero by continuing to use my imagination and to be honest I'll stand by saying this. Im not even a Glee Fan anymore. Im just here for Cory and I need an outlet to show my appreciation and love for this great man)**

"Are you sure you're not pissed at me."Finn asked

"Im upset that you and Tina kissed...of course but I know you didn't mean to hurt me...and I know she's like your best friend but I want to punch her."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her forehead

"That kiss meant nothing to me...Im in love with you."Finn says

"Can you say that again please."Rachel says Finn takes both her hands and kisses them and smiles at her

"I love you."Finn says

"Can you keep a secret?"Rachel says Finn nods

"I've never been in love before...I always thought it was wasted emotion that weak people felt...but for the first time in my life...I dont mind if Im weak because I love the weak in the knees feelings I have with you...I love you Finn..."Rachel says Finn strokes her cheek and kisses her Rachel kisses him back and they lay down on her bed Rachel pulls away and Finn sits up taking off his jacket Rachel sees the look of lust in his eyes and she smiles at him Finn lifts up her shirt and puts it on the floor and lays down on top of her and he runs his fingers through her hair

"We're okay now? Right..."Finn says Rachel bites her lip and decides to tell him the truth

"One more thing okay..."Rachel says Finn nods

"Finn...before you and I.."Rachel says but Finn's cellphone begins to ring

"Sorry...its my mom hang on..."Finn says kisses her cheek and answers the phone and stands up to take the call Rachel takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair

"Babe...we have to go to the hospital.."Finn says

"Wait whats happening..what is it?"Rachel says holding his face

"Justine has a high fever..."Finn says

"Come on lets go."Rachel says holding his hand and they run to the car

~At the hospital~ Finn runs to the front desk and talks to the nurse

"Im looking for Justine Hudson..she's 3 years old...has a fever.."Finn says

"Yes are you the brother..."The Nurse asked

"Im her father...where is she please?"Finn says

"Room 207...go on ahead."The Nurse says Finn nods and walks towards the room he sees his mother at the waiting room and he walks inside the room

Finn sees Justine with a tube in her nose and wires on her hand he walks over to her and Justine is crying

"Dada dada!"She cries Finn kneels down and kisses her forehead

"Dada's here. You can't fuss okay you have to make sure you stay still in rest."Finn says

"I dont feel good Dada."Justine cries Finn nods and wipes her cheek

"Do you want some ice cream?...Dada will go get some ice cream okay."Finn says Justine nods and Carole walks inside

"How did she get sick?"Finn asked

"I may have given her the flu baby Im sorry."Carole says

"It's Fine shes never been this sick before...Im gonna get her a treat and be right back."Finn says and goes back outside and sees Rachel standing there playing with the necklace shes wearing

"Hey...how is she?"Rachel asked

"She has a pretty high fever and the chills...Ive never seen her so sick...she never gets sick..."Finn says a little panicky

"Shes gonna be fine Finn..."Rachel says

"I know I just...I feel helpless Im her father and I cant do anything."Finn says

"Come..here..."Rachel says

"No I have to get her ice cream she loves ice cream she'll calm down...once I get it to her."Finn says

"And we'll get it just...come here and calm down..."Rachel says pulling him into a hug Finn takes a deep breath and sighs

"Calm down...everything will be alright."Rachel says Finn nods and she kisses his lips

"Come on lets go."Rachel says

~Back in the hospital room~ finn is watching Justine sleep and he lays his head on Rachel's shoulder

"Honey you should go home you have school tomorrow."Carole says

"I wont leave her."Finn says

"I'll be here watching her Finny. You have to take care of yourself too."Carole says Finn shakes his head

"No Mom I wont leave...you and Rach can go..I'll stay here."Finn says Rachel sighs and leans forward to kiss his cheek

"I love you..I'll see you tomorrow."Rachel says Carole smiles and they walk outside

"Thanks for keeping us company sweetie.."Carole says hugging her

"Will he be okay?"Rachel asked

"He'll be fine...Finn's just never seen Justine this sick before but he'll be okay he just wants a to a good father."Carole says Rachel nods and then peeks into the room to see Finn with his head on the bed watching his baby girl

Rachel drives home and sees Tina in her driveway she gets out of her car and slams the door to walk to her

"You have some nerve after kissing my boyfriend to show your face to me. now..What are you doing here.."Rachel says

"Im going to ask you one question and I want the truth...are you just messing with Finn's heart?"Tina asked Rachel takes a deep breath

"The Original plan was for me to get my grades up...graduate...and mess with Finn's heart in the process because he and Quinn had a past and he just left her in the dust...then I realized Finn and Quinn were never an item or even friends...so theres no reason to hurt him anymore."Rachel says

"So why are you still with him. If you're only reason to be with him was to hurt him for Quinn."Tina says

"I didn't expect to fall for him Tina..thats what I've been struggling with...I was meant to hurt Finn...but I ended up falling madly in love with him."Rachel says

"I knew you were a bitch Rachel for your reputation but this is a new low even for you...Im gonna tell him everything."Tina says

"You can't tell him now.."Rachel says Tina looks at her

"You're asking for favors?..."Tina says

"Justine is in the hospital he's already an emotional wreck because of that...I will tell him the truth..."Rachel says

"I know Finn...he will break up with you...and Im telling you now..I will get him to be with me once you're out of the picture."Tina says

"You're forgetting Im the one Finn is in love with."Rachel says

"Yeah but I've never lied to him a day in my life...and your relationship was suppose to be built to fail...Karma's a bitch Rachel and so are you."Tina says and walks away Rachel closes her eyes and looks down at her cellphone she sees calling and she walks into house

"Hi Baby.."Rachel says

"Are you safe at home now.."Finn says

"Yeah just got in...are you okay now."Rachel asked

"I will be soon once she gets out of this place I hate hospitals..so before we left your house you said you had to tell me something important..what was it?"Finn says

"Oh...right...I...the truth is...I love you so much Finn."Rachel says closing her eyes

"I love you too Rach, I wouldn't have gotten through today without you...you and Justine are everything to me...everything."Finn says

"You're my everything too.."Rachel says

"Was the the only thing?"Finn asked

"Yeah just that I love you don't forget that okay...I love you so much."Rachel says

"That's always amazing to hear Babe..."Finn says Rachel lays down and closes her eyes listening to the sound of his voice on the other line she chickened out...she was going to tell the truth to Finn soon...and she was determined to keep Finn...she may a screwed up but it was the best screw up she's ever made...it led her to him.

**3 months ago today...our lives changed for the worst..Im always going to hate when the 13th of every month comes because it was the day we lost our hero.. RIP cory we miss you...(for the story...Id love more input from you guys...im trying to incorperate what you guys wanna see happen so let me know :) lets work on this together)**


	11. Chapter 11

** (Im just a Cory Monteith Fan...nothing more nothing less...I will appreciate my fallen hero by continuing to use my imagination and to be honest I'll stand by saying this. Im not even a Glee Fan anymore. Im just here for Cory and I need an outlet to show my appreciation and love for this great man)**

Rachel wakes up and gets ready to visit Justine and Finn at the hospital she walks down the stairs and sees her father drinking a cup of coffee he looks at her and smiles

"Heading to school rather early."He says

"Im going to visit the hospital, Finn's daughter had a high fever so they had to spend the night."Rachel says

"Wow..I wish her well it can't be easy for him to see his baby girl struggle...I know the feeling."He says

"Sure Dad..."Rachel says grabbing her keys

"Whether you know it or not...I do care about you Rachel...you should know that I love you..and Im making every decision for your future."He says

"Whatever dad."Rachel says and walks out of the door

~In the hospital~ Finn and Justine are reading a story together and he laughs as he sees his daughter laughing and enjoying herself

"Knock knock."Rachel smiles Justine smiles and jumps off of the bed and into her arms

"Jussie...you have to be careful."Rachel says almost dropping the breakfast she bought for them

"Hi Wachel!"Justine smiles and kisses her cheek

"You don't look sick at all are you sure you're not faking it...hmm hmm"Rachel says tickling her Justine shakes her head and then Rachel hands her a bagel

"Have some food."She says Justine nods and sits on the bed eating her bagel and watching cartoons Rachel walks over to Finn and kisses his lips then sits on his lap

"Morning."She says

"Thanks for coming by...and ohhh bagels."Finn smiles Rachel cups his cheek and kisses him

"She seems much better."Rachel says

"Yeah she's at a normal temperature so she should be able to go home today."Finn says playing with her hands

"Im glad does that mean you're better now too?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"Yeah i was just scared...Ive never seen her so sick before...and I've never been this vulnerable before so thank you.."Finn says Rachel runs her hands through his hair and smiles

"I've never seen that side of you...I love it...and I love you..."rachel says Finn nuzzles her nose and then Rachel grabs a bagel and shoves it in his mouth

"Eat."Rachel says Finn laughs and nods

~Finn and Rachel wait for Finn's mom to go to the hospital and they all wait for Justine to get a clear to go home then they take her car to go to school while Finn's mom watches Justine at home~

They walk into the choir room for glee club and they sit down and he kisses her head Rachel smiles at him and then Tina walks in and glares at them Rachel looks at her and then closes her eyes snuggling into his chest

"Alright guys...today I wanted everyone to come here because...one of our glee club members is being honored...and that person is FINN! Congrats."Mr. Shuester says

Everyone claps for him and Finn looks at them confused

"Honored for what exactly..."Finn asked

"You dont know you got Father of the year in Lima.."Mercedes says handing him the newspaper

"Great...guys who even told the town about this..i dont want to exploit my daughter."Finn says

"But Finn you get honored by the Mayor...and you get a generous check from the city that'll help you with college."Kurt says

"Mr. Shue I wanna sing a song is that okay?"Tina asked

"We didn't really have an assignment Tina but feel free."He says and takes a seat

(Tina)  
On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil

(Rachel looks at Tina and then takes a deep breath looking up at Finn who is intently listening to the song Rachel quickly wipes her tear and then Finn looks down at her and kisses her lips Tina sees this and stands up from the seat and stands in front of them)

I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories

"Wow Tina that was amazing any reason why you chose that song?"Mercedes asked

"Some people can't be trusted...you cant trust the people that you always want to."Tina says and walks out

"Did anyone else notice that Tina walks out more frequently now?"Artie asked Finn kisses Rachel's head and stands up

"Im gonna go check on her..."Finn says

"Finn maybe you should stay here..."Rachel says

"I need to check on her shes my best friend."Finn smiles and walks out after her

"Whats up with Tina?"Kurt asked Rachel looks at them and then shrugs

"Tina wait up hey! whats going on with you."Finn says Tina looks at him

"Nothing is going on with me...but I hate people that I care about being taken advantage of.."Tina says

"Whatever is going on you'll get past it..."Finn says

"You're not mad because i kissed you two days ago?"Tina asked

"I was but I know you meant well...plus we're best friends...I need you in my life Tin Tin."Finn smiles

"Finn...i need to tell you something...something you should know.."Tina says Finn nods and waits

"You're my best friend...and I may have strong feelings for you...but...our friendship comes first..you mean a lot to me Finn..I'd rather have you in my life as my best friend than not have you at all"Tina says Finn smiles and hugs her

Rachel walks out of the choir room and sees them hugging Finn turns around and smiles then wraps his arm around Rachel and faces Tina

"My two favorite girls...well plus Justine who's not here..but Im glad we can all get along."Finn says

"yeah We're gonna get along just great."Tina says

"I gotta get to English or Ms. Holiday will give me a lecture in hip hop on why I shouldn't be late see you two later...I love you Rach."Finn says and kisses her lips Rachel smiles and watches him walk away

"You didn't snitch me out?"Rachel says

'Its not my place...and honestly?...Finn is really happy with you..."Tina says

"Thank you Tina.."Rachel says surprised

"But you owe it to him to tell him the truth..."Tina says Rachel nods

"And I will I promise..thank you.."Rachel says

Finn and Rachel are in her room doing homework Rachel looks over at him and sees him reading a passage from their homework

"Finn.."Rachel says

"Hmm.."Finn says still reading

"Remember how you said...you didn't want to have sex until you were in love.."Rachel says Finn takes his eyes off of the book and looks at her

"Y-yeah?"Finn says

"Well...you said you loved me...so why are we still waiting?"Rachel says playing with the buttons on his shirt

"I uh...i just...uhm...thats a really hard question..."finn says

"with a simple answer..."Rachel says Finn looks into her eyes and holds her face

"Rach I love you...okay and the reason we haven't...you know..is because I dont want to pressure you...and uhm..I've only had sex with one woman before...so I guess Im kind of shy."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"You're shy...what why..you do realize you're a hottie right."Rachel says wrapping her arms around his neck

"No I'm not...and Im not as experienced...I mean..i hear about your reputation...its kind of intimidating.."Finn says

"I've only slept with 2 guys Finn...First was Puckerman who was horrible in bed and second was Brody Weston he's a Sophomore in college and he wasn't so good either."Rachel says

"and how do you expect me to be better than them?"Finn asked

"Because you and I are in love...nothing beats the feeling of making love with the person you've been searching for your whole life."Rachel says and picks up his book and places it on the floor Finn looks at her and she straddles his lap and kisses his lips Finn kisses her back and she slowly unbuttons his shirt and Finn closes his eyes rubbing his hands up and down her back and squeezes her butt and pulls her closer to his body

"Hmm Finn.."Rachel says dipping her hips into his causing an incredible friction Rachel strips his shirt off and Finn kisses her pulls her shirt over her head Rachel licks her lips and undoes her bra Finn's eyes wander down and he takes a deep breath and kisses her neck...collarbone and kisses above her heart and brings her left nipple to his mouth

"Finn.."Rachel gasps...and tosses her head back Finn caters to the other breasts and then Rachel reaches down and unbuttons Finn's jeans and pulls them down with his boxers leaving him naked Finn shivers and Rachel smiles at him pulling his face to kiss her again

"You're breath taking."Finn whispers against her lips Rachel smiles and runs her fingers through his hair Finn reaches down and pulls Rachel's underwear off and drops it to the floor leaving her in her skirt and nothing else Rachel moans at the feeling of Finn's finger tips then looks up seeing a concerned look on Finn's face

"whats wrong.."Rachel asked stroking his face

"Rach I dont have protection.."Finn says

"I'm on the pill...trust me.."Rachel says Finn looks at her and nods then kisses her Finn lifts his hips up and enters Rachel she gasps and wraps her arms around his body and drops her head on his shoulder shutting her eyes tight Finn was definitely bigger than Brody Or Puck...

"Im sorry...are you okay?"Finn asked Rachel takes a deep breath and shudders

"Oh god...Finn..."Rachel cries Finn lifts her face off of his shoulder and kisses her Rachel moans and feels him moving in and out of her causing her to gasp she finally get into the rhythm and is taken to new heights of pleasure Finn flips them over so Rachel is on her back and he pumps into her continuously

"Oh Finn..faster..please..oh yes...yes..."Rachel cries scratching his back Finn groans and leans his forehead against hers he claps their hands together and brings them over Rachel's head she moans louder and leans up to kiss him

"Are you close?"Finn asked panting

"So close..oh Baby so good...please...Im so close please please."Rachel cries Finn reaches down and begins to rub her and he slides into her and Rachel loses control

"FINN!"She cries and pants Finn stops moving and he chuckles Rachel wraps her arms around him and hold him for dear life Finn kisses her cheek and she looks down

"Did you?"Rachel asked Finn looks down and gives her his signature

"I was about to..but you did before I could."Finn says Rachel gives him and sexy smirk and she uses all the energy she has left to flip them over

"Hmm..Rach..Im still inside of you."Finn moans Rachel starts moving her hips in a circular motion which causes Finn to moan and run his hands over his face

"God..I love you."Finn says Rachel leans forward and starts riding finn hard

"Oh babe...yes...y-yes...Im..gonna...ohh Rach"Finn moans and holds her hips steady and he pumps a few times them comes Rachel lays down on top of him and kisses his nose Finn hums and wraps an arm around her and kisses her head

"Thank you."Rachel says Finn laughs and looks down at her

"More like thank you...where have you been all my life Rachel Berry?"Finn says

"I guess I was just as blind as you were..."Rachel says

"Is it crazy to be this in love with a person?"Finn asked

"Its not crazy at all..."Rachel says playing with his fingers

"How could I have seen you around school...and not have fallen in love with then like I have now...it's weird how fate works huh Two people who have nothing in common...falling head over heels in love...'Finn says

"Yea...it's weird."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"I love you."Finn whispers Rachel nods and pulls him into a passionate kiss

**Next chapter...the truth comes out...but not in the way you guys hoped for..I figure it would be more dramatic :) stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Rachel and Finn are in bed together and he gets up at 4am and gets his clothes on Rachel turns in bed and doesnt feel Finn in bed she opens her eyes and sees him putting on his shoes

"No stay here."Rachel pouts Finn looks up and kisses her lips he strokes her cheek and nuzzles her nose and smiles

"I gotta get home before my Mom realizes I stayed here with you until 4 in the morning...plus Justine will flip out if she sees Im not in my room."Finn smiles

"Last night was amazing..."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her hands

"It was one of the best nights of my life."Finn says Rachel takes a deep breath and he runs his fingers through her hair

"Something on your mind?"Finn asked

"I love you...you know that right..I mean I've showed you that I care deeply about you and Justine by now right.."Rachel asked Finn nods

"Yeah...I've never questioned it..I feel it in every kiss, hug, and whatever else you offer."Finn says

"Then I have to tell you the truth.."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused and nods

"When we first met my only intention was to mess with your head...you see when I got put on the probation list for not being able to graduate...you were assigned to help me make my grades...all of this because my father talked to Figgins...he wants me to be a perfect straight A student for my interview with Stanford so I can take over the company but I never knew who you were so I asked Quinn...and she said you were her ex boyfriend who left her for another girl named Justine...so I told her I would get revenge for her...I would get you to fall for me...and then break your heart.."Rachel says Finn blinks and then looks away Rachel sees tears forming in his eyes and she reaches for his hands

"Finn I know it was a stupid move okay...I didn't think we would be this love with each other...I didnt know anything okay...please..just..hear me out.."Rachel says Finn drops her hands and clenches his jaw then gets off the bed and leaves her room silently

"FINN!.."Rachel yells after him and drops her head into the palms of her hands

~The following morning Rachel drives to school miserable she goes to her locker and sees Quinn with a big smirk on her face~

"What's up your ass you look like hell."Quinn says

"Not now okay."She says grabbing her text books and her cigarettes putting them in her inner jacket pocket

"Hold on Girlie we need to hash some things out Im tired of looking like the big bitch at this school..."Quinn says

"Thats because you are one...seriously Quinn enough with the Innocent Christian Virgin Act we all know you're a bigger slut than Sugar Motta and thats saying something."Rachel says

"Excuse me? Says the girl who sleeps with guys for personal gain to get back at her rich daddy."Quinn says

"At least I have a father that cares while your father is banging his secretary and your Mother is an alcoholic house wife!"Rachel yells

"You bitch!"Quinn smacks her Rachel scoffs and tackles Quinn to the floor

"CHICK FIGHT!"Puck yells Santana turns her head and sees her best friends fighting she runs over and pulls Rachel off of Quinn

"Rachel get off of her you can't risk getting suspended!"Santana says

"Bring it on Bitch!"Quinn yells as Brittany holds her back

"Lets go now before a teacher comes."Santana

"What the hell is going on here!"Sue yells

"Nothing Coach.."Quinn says and walks into the girls bathroom

Rachel pulls out a cigarette and lights it blowing out the smoke and calming down

"What the hell happened back there."Santana asked

"Quinn shouldn't have started with me okay...She had it coming."Rachel says

"Whats going on Rachel...I mean I know we're tired of Quinn's crap but we vowed never to punch her for it."Santana says

"I told Finn the truth...last night..well this morning at like 4 am."Rachel says

"4am...you two had sex!"She says

"Besides the point...Finn hates me."Rachel says

"Can't really blame him can you I mean...you messed with his head from the beginning now that he's completely in love with you he's not sure whats real."Santana says

"Whats real is I love him..."Rachel says

"You shouldn't be telling me that."Santana says nudging her best friend Rachel puts out her stoag and nods then runs down the bleachers and looks for Finn

Finn is in the choir room teaching Justine how to play the drums Justine laughs and looks up at her Daddy who is still zoning out

"Dada you okay?"Justine asked Finn nods and sighs

"Yeah Dada's just a little sad."Finn says

"We should call Wachel she always makes you happy."Justine smiles Finn kisses his daughters forehead and then watches her play with the drumset

Rachel walks into the choir room and sees Finn and Justine on the drum set Justine looks up and sees Rachel and jumps off of Finn's lap Finn looks up and Justine runs and hugs Rachel she smiles and bends down holding a pink microphone out to Justine

"Wachel..you should talk to Dada he's very sad maybe you make him happy?"Justine says Rachel smiles and kisses her forehead

"Want a practice being a singer?"Rachel says Justine smiles and nods taking the microphone and singing Hakuna Matata into it while sitting on the piano bench Rachel stands up and sees Finn still sitting at the drum set Rachel walks over to him and stands in front of him Finn looks at her and sees a bruise and a cut above her eye brow Finn takes her hand and they go into Mr. Shuester's Office Rachel sits on the desk as Finn looks for a first aid kit

"What happened."Finn asked

"I got into a quick Fight with Quinn earlier...bitch scratched me with her fake finger nails."Rachel says Finn steps in front of her and cleans her wound Rachel winces in pain and he blows on it soothing the pain and places a small bandage over the cut Rachel looks at his face and places her hands on his chest Finn closes his eyes and she leans her forehead against his

"Rachel.."Finn says

"Im sorry...Im so stupid..I never should have played games with you...and I know that this is like a sign of betrayal but if I didn't do this I would have never fallen in love with you and Justine...you two are the only thing that matters in this world to me I dont even care about my Fathers company or graduating..I care about you and her."Rachel cries Finn opens his eyes and reaches up to wipe her tears away

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?"Finn asked

"Yes...I meant everything I said..."Rachel says Finn nods and the grabs her face pulling her into a passionate kiss Rachel is taken by surprise and kisses him back

"I guess in a way I should Thank Quinn for being a crazy lunatic..because if she didnt create this imaginary relationship with me...you wouldn't have given me the time of day now would you?"Finn says Rachel looks at him in shock and is speechless

"You...you're not pissed at me?"Rachel asked

"Im hurt...I mean I questioned what was real and what was fake...but then I realized...I love you...and a love like this doesn't come around very often now does it."Finn says

"I dont think it does..at least not for me."Rachel says

"Me either...this just means you have to make it up to me."Finn says

"I'm willing to make it up to you forever if you let me."Rachel says Finn smiles and she kisses her lips

"Im sorry.."Rachel says again

"Shhh...What matters now is that we both love each other...no more lying..no more secrets ever okay?"Finn says Rachel nods and she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him

"I love you so much."Rachel says in his ear Finn kisses her cheek and rubs her back to calm her down

Finn and Justine are on the way to his car when he sees Quinn at her locker

"Wait here okay."Finn says to Justine she nods and Finn walks over to Quinn

"Hey Handsome."She smiles

"Let me make something very clear to you...I was never your boyfriend so please stop going around telling people we had a past...second...I know the truth about what happened Rachel told me...and honestly I wanted to say Thank you."Finn says

"T-thank you?"Quinn says

"IF not for you I wouldnt have fallen in love with her...and my daughter would have someone to spend girl time with...so I actually owe you a debt of gratitude..and since you've been a manipulative liar saying we were together when we really weren't...I'll let it go...but just know..the only reason I was ever nice to you was because my Mom and your Mom are friends..I have never...EVER had any interest in you. You're a spoiled Brat who uses her beauty to get what she wants.. and I dont want to be near that..So Im going to walk away like a gentleman...and you're going to stay away from me for the remainder of our senior year got it?..Good.."Finn says turning around picking up Justine and going to his car leaving Quinn speechless


	13. Chapter 13

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Finn is at home playing with Justine and then his mother hands him a check Finn looks at her confused and she smiles

"I understand that your registration Fee for NYU is due so here you go."Carole says

"Mom I told you I'm going to Ohio State and there's no fee or charges for that."Finn says handing it back to her

"Honey I know you want to go to NYU that's been your dream school even before you had Justine, you've put so much on hold for her it's time you do this for yourself. I'll help you find an apartment close to school and I'm sure Kurt will help you baby sit Justine and the school helps single parents she'll love the day care there."Carole says

"Mom I don't know Justine loves being here I can't take her away from the only place she calls home."Finn says

"If you explain it to her she'll understand. It's time you start making some of your dreams come true."Carole says Finn looks at the check and then looks up at Justine who's singing into a microphone

An hour later Rachel comes over for dinner and she and Justine are laughing as Justine shows Rachel a new song she just learned from Sesame Street Rachel laughs and turns to Finn who is messing around with the food on his plate

"Jussie Honey let's get you to bed now sweetie it's time for your bath and then story time!"Carole smiles Justine nods and runs to her daddy and kisses him on the cheek Finn kisses her forehead and then runs to Rachel and hugs her good night

"Are you alright you've been quiet since I got here."Rachel says sitting on his lap

"Just thinking about what I'm going to do after high school you know we meet with Miss Pillsbury to talk about college and stuff."Finn says

"Yeah I know, college is still a long ways away though.."Rachel says running her hands through his hair

"It's closer then we think."Finn says nuzzling his nose against hers

~In Miss Pillsbury office~

"So thanks for coming in, I wanted to talk to you about College."She says

Rachel crosses her arms and nods "Yeap that's why I was dragged out of class normally I go into Figgin's office because I'm being told Im getting detention so thanks for the get out of jail free card."Rachel says

~Switches to Finn~

Finn nods at her "Uhm Yes I've been thinking about two schools mainly and I need your help to set a destination."Finn says

"Alright so what are you college options?" Miss Pillbury says

"Ohio State is offering me a full ride because of all of the extra activities I do which is great, but NYU accepted me for the teaching program."Finn says

~Switches to Rachel~ "I'm suppose to go to Stanford after high school. Take the business course and basically follow in my father's footsteps to become another Berry Success story."Rachel says

"You don't sound to happy about it."Miss Pillsbury says

"No I'm not, I hate the mere thought of having to even think about taking over a company I want nothing to do with. I already know after high school I'm going to be forced into a world of business that I want no part of."Rachel says

"So you're saying you think you're going to be unhappy once high school is over."Miss Pillsbury says

"I've been unhappy for a while, but then that's all changed now."Rachel says

"Why what's changed in your life now?"She asked

"Finn, he came into my life changed everything just by loving me."Rachel says

~Switch to Finn~ "If you have a full ride to Ohio state why not take it."She asked

"That's what I was going to do you know, and it seemed like the perfect choice, full ride no worrying about tuition or housing. But NYU man I've dreamed about that school since my Freshmen year...and to get accept it was like something telling me I should go there."Finn says

"So why don't you."She asked

"I can't be selfish I have a 3 year old baby girl who loves Lima and loves being around the people here. I could never take her away from this place, at least i would only be a few minutes away right."Finn says

"If you ask me it seems like you really want to get out of Lima to see what else this world has to offer."She says

"I don't know what I want anymore."Finn says

"Tell me about your relationship."Miss Pillsbury says Finn suddenly smiles

"Rachel is wonderful but I know the risk of relationships after high school."Finn says

~Switch to Rachel~

"Finn's that one person I feel like I've been waiting for my entire life. I think what we have is special and its one of the things that keep me more grounded than I've ever been. I don't want to screw this up wit him."Rachel says

"You realize high school relationships after graduation don't have a high success rate."She says

"I don't care, statistics have never been an issue for me, I hate Math anyways."Rachel says

~Switch to Finn~

"I know the statistics and it does scare me, I've never connected with anyone like I have with Rachel. And I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life and it scares me I dont like the uncertainty but I love that too, I love not knowing what she's going to show me or teach me something new...and Justine loves her so much too."Finn smiles

"Do you see Rachel in your long term future?"She asked

"Very much so, we're very different and thats one of the best things about us, I see myself marrying her one day."Finn smiles

"Do you see Finn in your long term future?"

Rachel smiles "Of course I do. I've never felt so loved before but I've seen what marriage can do to a couple, my parents had it all family fortune They're Name as an establishment but my Mother wasn't happy so she left my father for the pool boy they're in Mexico right now. And she keeps tabs on me and you know what I've never seen her so happy she works a 9 to 5 job but thats okay with her."Rachel says

"So you're saying your more scared of the commitment?"She asked

"I know everything that goes on in these high school walls, Im in control of everything here but once we leave those doors with our diplomas I'm not gonna have control of anything anymore...and I may lose control of how my relationship is...if I lose Finn that's what scares me most...and I can't lose him."Rachel says looking down at her hand

Finn waits for Rachel in the Courtyard he smiles and kisses her lips

"How'd your college interview go?"Rachel asked Finn smiles

"I think I know where i want to go but I have to talk to my Mom and Justine."Finn says

"Oh where?"Rachel says wrapping her arms around his neck

"Im gonna give NYU a shot...I should take risks and Kurt and Mercedes will be there to help me."Finn says

"NYU?...Huh...that's a long way from Stanford.."Rachel says

"Across the country I know.."Finn says

"We'll make it work."Rachel says

"Did you say you wanted to apply to NYADA Im sure you still can I mean you're an amazing singer."Finn says

"NYADA's dead line is coming up and I just don't have the grades or Time..my Dad is friends with the Dean at Stanford thats the only reason Im even getting my application in the door."Rachel says Finn sees the looks of sadness in her eyes and she kisses him

"I have to go meet Santana see you later okay."Rachel says Finn nods and then goes into the library

"You said you applied to NYADA right."Finn asked Kurt nods

"Why you want to apply there too?"Kurt asked

"I want to apply but not for me."Finn says

"For who then?..."Kurt asked going online to pull up the application file

"Just send me the link okay.."Finn says Kurt nods and then Finn smiles


	14. Chapter 14

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Finn gets to his house and starts filling out the application for NYADA for Rachel he smiles glad that the secretary was nice enough to give him her file he knew she had an old woman crush on him it was completely unlike Finn to toy with someone's emotions but a kiss on the cheek wasn't so bad right. Finn finishes off the form and attaches a video file of Rachel singing at one of their glee rehearsals he smiles and clicks submit

"Dada! Lets go see Wachel now!"Justine smiles Finn nods and picks her up

"NEEADA...whats that dada?"Justine asked Finn smiles and kisses her forehead

"Well I told you that we are moving to New York next fall yes?"Finn says Justine nods and claps her hands

"Well Rachel's Dad wants her to go to another school far away from New York..so I figured if Rachel got into her dream school then...she'd come with us."Finn smiles

"I hope so too Dada."Justine says and kisses his cheek and they get ready to go to Rachel's house

Finn and Justine ring the door bell and Rachel answers the door she smiles and Justine waves at her running inside the house to say hello to the Maids Rachel wraps her arms around Finn and kisses him

"I missed you where have you been all day I tried calling."Rachel pouts Finn smiles

"I was just finishing some paper work sorry but I'm all yours now."Finn says

"Yes you are all mine and once Justine falls asleep you and I can go into the hot tub I have a surprise for you."Rachel says

"Good I have one for you too."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and pulls him inside he sees a bunch of papers on the table as Rachel hands him a bowl of popcorn

"Stanford papers?"Finn asked Rachel rolls her eyes

"I have to think dorming and bull crap like that."Rachel says shaking her head

"You still haven't applied to Nyada?"Finn whispers

"I already told you my fate is at Stanford."Rachel says Finn nods and then her father walks in and sees Justine in front of the TV watching

"I need you to fill those out as fast as possible okay."Mr. Berry says Rachel looks at him

"I'll do that when I get to it. As you can see I have company."Rachel says snuggling up to Finn, Finn looks at her and then up at her father

"Evening Mr. Berry."Finn says

"May I have a word.." He says Finn nods and gets up to Follow him to the den

"Finn I just want to say what an influence you've been on Rachel...I'm glad you're in her life, you've definitely changed her life for the better."He says

"She's changed mine, I never wanted to get close to anyone like this again but for some reason your daughter got a hold of me..and I dont want to let her go.."Finn chuckles

"I understand you're going to NYU...Stanford is a long ways from there."He says

"Have you ever considered what Rachel wants.."Finn says

"What do you mean...Stanford is one of the top schools in the country."He says

"Yes but your daughter wants to be a performer...she wants to go to NYADA."Finn says

"I know whats best for her. I know she'll do amazing things for my company."He says

"Sir Im a father too, and whatever Justine does I make sure its what will make her truly happy because that's whats most important to me."Finn says

"DADA!"Justine yells Finn smiles at him then walks into the living room and picks her up and throws her in the air Mr. Berry looks over at Rachel and she's laughing at how cute Finn and Justine are laughing together

Justine falls asleep on the couch and Rachel tells one of her maids to watch over her while she drags Finn outside she smiles at him and lifts up her shirt and unbuttons her shorts and slips into the jacuzzi Finn takes a deep breath and smiles at her

"What are you doing?"Finn says

"Im relaxing and I was thinking my super hot boyfriend would join me since Im kind of lonely."Rachel says Finn unties his shoes and rolls up his pants then dips his legs in the hot tub and smiles at her Rachel laughs

"I was hoping to see you shirtless."Rachel says

"You see the problem with that is, if I get in that hot tub I'm going to want to kiss you. And Once I kiss you...I won't stop."Finn says blushing

"Who says I would want you to?"Rachel smirks at him seductively Finn looks at her and she leans up and kisses her lips Finn closes his eyes Rachel climbs up on the steps and kisses his lips again Finn places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back a little

"Baby i can't your father is right up stairs in his office."Finn whispers Rachel lifts up his shirt and puts it on the chair and she sits on his lap Finn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath

"It's been 2 weeks since we first had sex Finn..tell me you don't want to do it right now."Rachel says Finn looks at her and pulls her on top of him Rachel giggles and kisses his lips wrapping her legs around him they slide into the hot tub and Rachel moans as Finn put his hand in front of her underwear

"I want you now...please."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then she lowers his pants and kisses his neck

"DADA..."Justine yells

"Shit."Finn says putting Rachel on the ground Rachel pulls up her underwear and looks over at Finn who is fixing his jeans and climbs out of the hot tub

"Dada."Justine smiles rubbing her eyes Finn smiles

"Hi Baby girl."Finn says

"Dada Why are you wet."Justine smiles

"I uhm.."Finn says

"Daddy fell Justine Give us a minute okay."Rachel lies Justine nods and Finn looks over at her

"You lied to my daughter."Finn says

"Well you have a boner your hiding isn't that lying too."Rachel smiles Finn rolls his eyes and pulls her out of the hot tub Finn looks at her and kisses her lips

"I love you Rach."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses him

"What's on your mind.."Finn asked cupping her cheek

"I wish we didn't have to worry about college I mean I know you're going to NYU and Im happy for you and Justine but...you'd be so far away from me...It makes me sad to think that in a few months I won't have you just a phone call away."Rachel says

"Remember I said I had a surprise for you?"Finn says

"Yes."Rachel says

"I got your information from Tessa the Secretary at School and I filled out your NYADA application without you knowing.. I paid for the application fee and submitted it thats why I haven't been able to talk to you all day."Finn says

"You did what.."Rachel says

"I even sent them a video of you singing Rain on my parade...and all we have to do is wait."Finn smiles

"How could you do that to me..."Rachel says

"What?...I thought you would be thrilled..why are you upset.."Finn says

"You did this without me knowing Finn you went behind my back."Rachel says

"Rachel I only did this because you said you wanted to go to NYADA."Finn says

"But you know I can't because of my father! this is basically a tease and who's to say I could actually be good enough to get accepted!"Rachel yells

"I dont understand why you're upset...isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you tell me that you wanted to go to NYADA since you were a little girl."Finn says

"Yes but..."Rachel says

"Then why are you pissed...look at least you're giving your dreams a shot here. Im sorry if I went behind your back but if you get accepted at least you would have the choice right."Finn says

"Finn you shouldn't have done this..."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"You should be grateful that I did..dont you think you deserve some happiness after high school Rachel?"Finn says

"What do you mean...you dont think I'd be happy after high school"She says

"You always say how miserable you'll be after we graduate and you have nothing to look forward to..and everything is going to change after that...so heres your chance to finally do what makes you happy."Finn says

"No I want to know what you meant Finn...are you going to break up with me once we graduate."Rachel says

"Did you even hear those words come out of my mouth?...I just want you to do what makes you happy and I thought NYADA would make you happy."Finn says

"I can't do this right now.."Rachel says

"Rachel don't walk away we're not done here."Finn says

"No we are. I done talking about this go home Finn. Now."Rachel says Finn sighs and shakes his head then walks back into the house Rachel sighs and closes her eyes

Mister Berry is watching from his office window and then he sighs and picks up his cellphone

"It's me...get me the Dean of Admissions for Stanford...also give me the number for the Admissions office at NYADA."He says


	15. Chapter 15

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**I just watched McCanick...and Wow...Cory was amazing in it I was just in awe at how great he was...we really lost someone amazing and it breaks my heart guys...Cory would have been so much more than Finn Hudson after glee...I just...You all need to watch it. Bravo Cory your film was amazing and We're all proud of you.**

Finn walks into the choir room and sits down in his seat he looks at Rachel who is on her cellphone and she just looks at him quickly and turns her head Finn sighs and shakes his head

"Alright guys I know graduation is a few months away so I want you all to think about your futures and tomorrow I want us all to meet in the auditorium for a little circle and talk about what we want to do with our lives."Mister Shuester says

"That's a lame ass concept."Rachel says everyone looks at her

"Rachel that was a little out there don't you think."He says

"No I don't, this is crap what if we don't know what to do with our lives yet everyone is making a big deal about what to do after graduation."Rachel says

"Rachel you should all at least have a back plan you know..it's important."Mr. Shuester says

"Great just what I need more talk about my future."Rachel rolls her eyes and walks out of the choir room Finn watches the leave

"Whats up with Rachel?"Kurt asked

"Nothing she's just upset."Finn says getting up and walking after her

"Hey I know you're upset but you shouldn't be pissed off at our friends and Mr. Shue you're pissed at me remember."Finn says

Rachel digs into her purse and Finn looks at her confused

"What are you doing?"he asked Rachel holds up a letter and slams it into his chest Finn looks down and holds the letter in his hand

"It's from NYADA.."Finn says

"Yeah just thought you should read it since you're the one who applied."Rachel says finn looks down

"Look Rach I get what I did was somehow out of line but I only did it because..."Finn says

"Because you feel sorry that I can't go on my own?...Because you pity the solid fact that I can't leave the legacy my father so warmly built for me."Rachel rolls her eyes

"Thats why you think I applied for you?...Rach I applied to NYADA for you because this is your dream...and believe it or not I want you to be happy...and I want you to be with me in New York."Finn says

"What.."Rachel says

"I love you Rach...being with you I can actually see a future and Justine and I...you know we both love you...I figured if you got accepted to NYADA you'd still want to be with me in New York..."Finn says looking down

"You think I'm going to break up with you..."Rachel says Finn nods

"You and I didn't know each other before...Rach and I have a history of women I have strong feelings leaving me."Finn says

"I would never leave you..."Rachel says stepping towards him and holding his face

"You're my soulmate Finn...I love you."She says Finn looks into her eyes and then he looks at the envelope

"So lets find out what your future holds."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes

"I'm not good enough Babe, I know myself my grades suck"Rachel says Finn shakes his head and slowly opens the letter and he begins to read it Rachel looks at his face to see any hint of sadness but nothing she sees no reaction

"Finn...what does it say..Im rejected aren't I...Of course I am I've been a rich girl reject my whole life."Rachel says Finn looks at her and clears his throat

"uhm.."Finn says and looks down

"Finn it's okay...I know Im not meant to be a Broadway Star it's not in the cards for me and thats okay. Im fine with that..Thank you for applying for me..and thinking of my dream."Rachel says

"Rach you got in."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused

"Wha-what.."Rachel says

"You got accepted they loved your tape..."Finn smiles Rachel covers her mouth and gasps

"Are you sure.."Rachel says Finn laughs and shows her the letter Rachel reads the words Congratulations and Accepted she smiles jumps into his arms holds him tight

"I love you so much..Thank you Finn.."Rachel says Finn smiles and cups her cheek and kisses her

"This is your moment..Rach but now you have a decision...do you want to be at Stanford or do you want to go to NYADA."Finn says Rachel looks at him and then thinks about it

Rachel drives to her Father's office and sees he's in a meeting Rachel walks over to him and places the NYADA letter in front of him

"I see you got accepted."He says Rachel nods

"Dad I don't want to go to Stanford...I know you had a vision of me taking over for you but I can't...I just can't do it...and I dont think its fair that you're forcing me to do this."Rachel says

"I paid for your tuition already. You're enrolled for the fall semester."He says

"What...is this today mess with Rachel day."She says

"You have a gift I've always know that you have an incredible gift and you haven't shared it with the world like you should have because I had a different dream for you but I never gave your dreams a second thought and I apologize Rachel, you deserve the world and its about damn time I let you enjoy that world on your own. From now on you have my full support."He says Rachel looks at him and then hugs him

"Thank you Dad."Rachel says

"Thats the first time you actually hugged me since you were 8."He smiles

"This is the first time you started acting like my father."Rachel says

Finn is giving Justine a bathe and she smiles up at him

"Dada whats New York gonna be like when we move."Justine asked

"Well it'll be more crowded I can tell you that...but We're gonna have our own apartment with Uncle Kurt and Auntie Mercedes plus you'll be able to start Kindergarten."Finn smiles

"What about Rachel...will we see her too."Justine asked

"Hopefully..plus thats up to her not me."Finn smiles and he hears the doorbell ring

"That might be Rach right now okay baby girl..lets dry you off go into your room and change for dinner meet me down when your done."Finn says

"Yes Dada."Justine smiles as Finn walks her to her room and closes the door and he walks downstairs to open the door he looks up and is shocked

"Chloe.."Finn says

"Hello Finn...it's nice to see you again.. just thought I would say hello to you and my daughter."Chloe smiles


	16. Chapter 16

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

"What the hell are you doing here.."Finn says walking outside and closing the door

"You may find it hard to believe but I missed you and our daughter..."Chloe says Finn shakes his head

"I find that incredibly hard to believe considering you're the one who just dropped her off here like she was a newspaper. Justine doesn't need you in her life she didn't need you then she doesn't need you now."Finn says

"Who is Justine?"Chloe says Finn glares at her

"That's what I named her, considering you didn't even give her a name when you gave birth to her."Finn says

"Finn I was stupid then okay I was only 15 come on you have to understand. My parents would have disowned me if they knew."Chloe says

"You forget that I was also 15 when you gave birth to MY daughter but I manned up and took the step to being her parent which is something I can't say you did."Finn says

"And That's why Im here...we should be a family the three of us."Chloe says

"I don't want you near my daughter."Finn says

"Finn I gave birth to her."Chloe says

"Yes you did but you gave up any rights you had to her when you abandoned her...Stay away from her Chloe."Finn says and slams the door in her face he takes out his cellphone and calls Rachel

"Hi Baby I'm on the way right now.."Rachel says

"Please hurry I need you.."Finn says

"Okay okay Im on the way."Rachel says and begins speeding to Finn's house

Finn hangs up the phone and sees his hands are shaking he sees Justine walk out of her room and she's holding a picture book smiling as she walks towards her father and holds it up to him Finn smiles and picks up his daughter and holds her tight

"I love you Jussie."Finn says Justine holds him back and kisses his cheek

"Love you too Dada are you ok?"She asked Finn cups her cheek and nods bringing her to the couch and he listens to Justine as she begins to read to him he smiles at her and kisses her forehead

Rachel knocks on the door and Justine opens it Rachel smiles and hugs her

"Where's you daddy.."Rachel says

"He's in the kitchen cooking."Justine smiles and runs into the living room watching her tv show Rachel walks into the kitchen

"Hey what's wrong."Rachel says walking over to him Finn turns around and wraps his arms around her

"Chloe's back.."Finn says Rachel looks at him shocked

"Why the hell would she come back what does she want."Rachel says

"She wants to be apart of our lives again, apparently she's changed and wants to get to know Justine."Finn says

"She can't just waltz back into your lives pretending she didn't pull a bitch move she abandoned her daughter and left you alone to raise her."Rachel says

"Rachel I know cases like this okay, and if she takes this to court that's a lot of money plus I'm going to be going to college with Justine in New York...and juries always side with the Mother...I could lose Justine..I'm freaking out."Finn says

"You're not going to lose Justine I won't let Chloe take her away from you...We're going to fight her together. My Dad is friends with a good Lawyer and if she decides to take this to court we'll be ready, everything will be alright I swear."Rachel says Finn nods and she wraps her arms around him

After dinner Finn is cleaning up the dishes and Rachel and Justine are in the living room and Rachel is braiding Justine's Hair

"Wachel...can i ask you something."She asked

"Sure Sweetie anything."Rachel says

"Can I call you Mama?"Justine says Rachel looks down at her and Justine smiles

"What.."Rachel says Finn walks to the living room and leans against the door listening in on the girls talking

"I never had a Mama, I have a Grammy, and Dada but I always wanted a Mama can you be my Mama?"Justine smiles Rachel smiles and hugs her

"Yeah Justine, I can be your Mama."Rachel says Finn smiles at them and sees Justine smiling the biggest smile he's ever seen in his life

After board games and playing twister Justine finally falls asleep Finn carries her to her room and tucks her into her bed Finn kisses her forehead and turns on her night light he walks over to Rachel and he wraps his arms around her waist Rachel kisses his cheek and smiles at him they walk into his bedroom and she smiles

"Justine is going to call me Mama from now on..."Rachel says Finn nods

"I heard."Finn says

"Are you upset about that I know it's weird since I am only your girlfriend and stuff and then this stuff with Chloe...it's just."Rachel says Finn pulls her to him and kisses her lips

"I love you okay, and nothing would make me more happy in this world if you were Justine's Mama, so I don't mind it all do you?"Finn asked

Rachel shakes her head and blushes "I love you daughter because she's an important part of your life and I'm crazy about you so the fact that she loves me makes me very happy because...all I want is to be part of this family."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips Rachel gets an idea and puts the twister mat on the floor

"Ever play strip twister?"Rachel smirks Finn laughs and shakes his head she raises her eyebrow and shuts his door

The next day Rachel wakes up in Finn's bed with his arms around her she smiles and kisses his lips and puts on Finn's Radio head shirt she gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen to make coffee for them then she hears a knock on the door Rachel turns her head and puts her hair in a bun and opens the door being greeted with a tall curly haired blonde who is shocked to see Rachel opening the door

"Who the hell are you...what are you doing in this house."Chloe says

"You must be Chloe and first of all the reason I am here is because I had sex with MY boyfriend Finn...Now answer my question what the hell do you want with Finn and Justine."Rachel says

"Wow I didn't know Finn had bad taste in women."Chloe says

"Well he slept with you so I figured he was trying to upgrade from that situation."Rachel says

"I'm here to see my Daughter."Chloe says

"Not gonna happen I know the whole story okay You're not going near her."Rachel says

"I'm her mother you have no business interfering in a family matter."Chloe says

"Actually I do I've been more of a mother to her than you have and I know everything there is to know about her, Can you say the same oh yah you cant you didn't even know her name until yesterday."Rachel says

"I know I screwed up but Im back now and I need my family..."Chloe says

"Thats too bad your family doesn't want you. Do us all a favor and go back to wherever the hell you came from"Rachel says

"You can't do this whatever your name is.. Justine needs her real mother and thats something you can never be."Chloe says

"My Names Rachel Berry, and if you go around this town you'll know that the last name BERRY is very powerful so I think you need to back up before I kick your ass."Rachel says

"This is far from over."Chloe says and walks away Rachel shuts the door and takes a deep breath she turns around and sees Justine holding her doll

"Who was that Mama?"Justine asked Rachel bends down and picks her up

"No one important how about you and I make Dada some breakfast."Rachel says Justine nods and they walk into the kitchen


	17. Chapter 17

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

**This story is coming to an end soon how do you want to see it end!? 4 chapters left!**

Rachel Justine and Santana are at the park

"Why are you watching the baby again?"Santana asked

"Finn had to take his Mother to the Doctor for a check up so I offered to baby sit."Rachel says

"Mama look I buttyfly."Justine smiles Rachel laughs and waves at her

"Mama?"Santana says Rachel looks at her

"Yes she calls me Mama, and I like being called it...San there's nothing like being there for this little girl she has so much life and curiosity in her, it's wonderful just to see her understanding new things."Rachel smiles

"Sounds like you and Hudson have a little Hallmark family going on."Santana says

"I can't wait for us to move to New York together everything's just too perfect...and that scares me."Rachel says

"How does that scare you.."Santana asked

"Not everything can be perfect something bad is bound to happen. I told you about Chloe right she's back and she has her eyes set on Justine."Rachel says

"I think you scared the bitch off by saying YOU'RE A BERRY YOUR FAMILY HAS MAGICAL POWERS TO KICK HER ASS."Santana laughs

"I just want her to go back to wherever the hell she came from all of this is freaking Finn out."Rachel says

"You could pay her off.."Santana says Rachel looks at her and listens

"Im just saying if this girl is serious about being in her daughter's life a little bribe won't do any harm right."Santana says Rachel looks up and doesn't hear Justine laughing she gets up and looks around

"Where is Justine...shit where is she!"Rachel panics

"Okay you look around here, I'll check the bathroom."Santana says

"JUSTINE!...JUSTINE!"Rachel yells

"Mama Mama.."Justine says running towards her Rachel pulls her into a hug

"You know the rules you're not suppose to run off. Justine you scared the hell out of me!"Rachel yells Justine looks down

"Sowee Mama but that woman gave me a balloon I wanted to give it to you."Justine says

"Woman?..."Rachel says Justine points and turns pointing to Chloe

"What the hell is your problem!"Rachel yells

"You know Finn would be very upset to know that you weren't keeping an eye on his pride and joy."Chloe says

"Santana take Justine to the car now."Rachel says Santana holds Justine's hand and they walk to the car

"You can't just lure a child towards you okay. Plus didn't I make it clear that you don't go near her or Finn!"Rachel yells

"She's my daughter she may call you Mama, but I gave birth to her."Chloe says

"You gave birth to her but you're not even on her birth certificate. You didn't even name her!"Rachel says

"That's besides the point. I can be a mother to her now. You just have to get out of the way."Chloe says

"I'll give you a blank check."Rachel says

"What."Chloe says

"I'm willing to give you a blank check fill in any amount I don't care just stay away from Finn and Justine."Rachel says pulling out a check and signing her name then gives it Chloe

Chloe smirks and looks at her "I think we understand each other now."Rachel says and walks away to her car

Finn Rachel and Justine are at his house singing ABC's

"I'm going to cut up some snacks be right back."Finn says kissing them both on the forehead and going into the kitchen Rachel looks over at Justine and she walks over to her

"Jussie I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you okay. Im sorry I yelled, but you scared me I thought something bad had happened to you and I love you okay. Promise me you won't ever run off like that again."Rachel says

"I Sowee Mama I no mean to scare you."Justine says the doorbell rings "I got it!"Finn yells and opens the door

"What do you want now..."Finn says

"Just thought you should know your girlfriend tried to buy me off today."Chloe says

"What."Finn says Chloe hands him the check

"Justine ran off at the park and Rachel wanted me to keep quiet so she paid me. Next time you leave OUR daughter alone with someone make sure she's not an idiot."Chloe says and walks away she smirks and Finn looks at the check and slams the door

"Justine go upstairs and spend some time with your Grammy."Finn says Justine nods and runs up the stairs Rachel looks at him

"Are you alright.."Rachel asked

"Is there something you want to tell me.."Finn says crossing his arms Rachel looks at him

"Chloe was at the park today she went near Justine.."Rachel says Finn nods

"Anything else."Finn says

"That's pretty much the main thing..."Rachel says Finn nods and takes her hand then places the check in it

"When were you going to tell me that Justine Ran off in the park."Finn says

"Finn...I took my eyes off her and she ran off for like 30 seconds I found her with Chloe."Rachel says

"It only takes one second for something bad to happen Rachel, Why weren't you watching her?"Finn says

"I was watching her I was just talking with Santana and we got caught up in our conversation I'm sorry."Rachel says Finn sighs and rubs his head

"Did you pay Chloe off so she wouldn't tell me?.."Finn asked

"Is that what that bitch said?..NO I paid her off so she would leave you and Justine alone."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"I know Chloe you can't pay her off like that okay she's not into the whole money thing she wants power...she wants to get what she wants. And she wants Justine..."Finn says

"She won't get her. She can't fight us in any court you're the sole guardian for Justine she doesn't stand a chance."Rachel says

"I was thinking of getting a restraining order..do you think you can help me with that?"Finn asked

"Of course I will."Rachel says and kisses his lips Finn smiles

"I also yelled at Justine for running off.."Rachel says

"Yikes, how was that."Finn says

"I felt terrible, I dont know how you discipline her I felt horrible for even yelling."Rachel says

"Well I don't yell at her I just sit her down and tell her whats right and wrong. But I mean when we have more kids I guess you'll be the one to discipline them."Finn says

"How many kids do you see us having?"Rachel smiles wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hmm maybe 4..I want my next kid to be a boy, and then another girl and one more boy."Finn smiles

"I like the sound of that."Rachel smiles and closes her eyes

"I love you Rachel.."Finn says

~The next day Finn drives to the hotel Chloe is staying at and he knocks on the door~

"One second..."Chloe answers the door Finn looks at her and Chloe smirks she looks down and she's wearing a towel

"I knew you couldn't resist me."Chloe says Finn walks past her and looks at her

"How did you find me."Chloe smiles

"I tried your grandparent's house they told me you were at this cheap hotel."Finn says and looks around nods seeing beer bottles and cigarettes

"Now I know why..you expect me to let you near my daughter when you're drinking like this."Finn says

"I needed to kill time okay."Chloe says and pulls his jacket pulling him closer to her body

"So I was about to take a shower, do you want to join me."Chloe smiles Finn looks at her then reaches into his jacket and hands her a piece of paper

"What is this.."Chloe asked

"It's a restraining order. You're not allowed 30 feet near my daughter."Finn says

"You're kidding me right. Finn she's my daughter TOO!"Chloe yells

"You know I keep hearing you say that but you're really not. You've never been her mother since day one. So why start now what is this all about. Why are you here NOW."Finn says

"Im here because I still love you alright. Ive been with so many guys in the past 3 years but none of them ever made me feel as special as you did when we were together...I want you back."Chloe says

"You've been with a lot of guys in 3 years huh...do you know how many girls I've been with in 3 years. One. Justine...for the past 3 years I dedicated my whole life to that baby girl...you got to live your life as a teenager but I had to grow up and be an adult the minute you told me i had a baby girl. I dont want to hear your excuses you say you love me BULLSHIT. Love is accepting all the hardships life has to offer and staying with the person who you love. You never did that for me or her. So I will say this again. Leave Town Chloe there's nothing here for you anymore. Justine and I have both moved on."Finn says

"You're going to have to tell her about me eventually she knows Rachel isn't her Mom."chloe says

"Rachel's more of a Mom to her than you've ever been."Finn says and walks away Chloe shakes her head and hits the wall

"You'er gonna wish you didn't say that Finn. I always get what I want. One way or another."Chloe says


	18. Chapter 18

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

**This story is coming to an end soon how do you want to see it end!? **

Finn and Rachel are walking down the hallways and he kisses her cheek Rachel smiles at him

"Did I tell you I love you today?"Finn asked

"You know what you didn't tell me that today."Rachel raises her eyebrow Finn chuckles and kisses her forehead

"I love you so much Rachel and I just want you to know this is the happiest I have EVER been in my entire life and I have you to thank."Finn smiles Rachel wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him

"Im not used to this whole being in love like a sap thing but I know what you mean...I never thought things could be so perfect NOW if Chloe could just crawl back into the hole she lived in for 3 years everything would be MUCH better."Rachel says

"She shouldn't bother Justine anymore, I got a restraining order she can't go near her."Finn says Rachel smiles and nods

"Then we have nothing else to worry about right. We just have to worry about graduating and our futures together."Finn nods

"Hmm which reminds me did you know NYADA and NYU are about 30 minutes away from each other."Rachel says

"And you're telling me this because."Finn says

"Because you're going to be dorming at the NYU house for single parents, while I'll be dorming at NYADA..so why don't we just move in together."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles

"You want to live with Justine and I...you do realize Justine wakes up at 6am just to play make believe with her dolls right. And she sings Part of you world every night during her bath..and she only eats one type of fruit...bananas...and she wont fall asleep unless you read her favorite monkey book."Finn says

"Yes I'm aware of all of that...but I want to do all of those things for her nothing would make be happier than being a Mother to Justine, I dont want her to grow up the way I did either my Mom was never around or she just left me for the mexican pool boy...I want Justine to have the feeling of a Mother's love and I may not be her actual Mom but I love that girl to death...and I'm crazy about you the best way to love you is to also love your daughter...I want to wake up with you holding me every morning and then telling you to cook me breakfast and make coffee because I'll be the one singing with Justine...I want to be apart of your family Finn...if you'll have me of course."Rachel smiles Finn smiles back at her and kisses her lips

"That sounds pretty perfect to me...I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you."Finn says Rachel smiles and holds him tight the two walk out to the parking lot and Finn and Rachel stops

"Oh crap I forgot my notebook in the choir room."Rachel says

"Don't worry I'll go get it, I'll meet you in your car."Finn says Rachel nods and pulls his arm

"What?"Finn says Rachel grabs his collar and kisses him

"Hurry back."Rachel says Finn laughs and runs back into the school Rachel walks to her car and sees a car high beaming in her direction she turns her head and squints her eyes

"Chloe...what the hell."Rachel says to herself she digs in her bag for her cellphone but before she can get to it Chloe slams her foot on the gas and speeds towards Rachel.

Finn smiles and grabs Rachel's notebook on the seat and he runs into Quinn in the hallway

"Hey.."Finn says and looks down

"I wanted to apologize to you."Quinn says Finn gives her a confused look

"I didn't take you to be the type to apologize for anything.."Finn says

"I had this fantasy that you and I would have been great together but It was just a high school crush...Im sorry for any trouble I caused."Quinn says

"You should actually tell that to Rach I know you two were best friends but it's never to late to fix that."Finn smiles

"I will."Quinn smiles suddenly they hears sirens from the outside

"What the hell was that."Quinn says they both walk outside and they see an ambulance and blood on the ground

"What happened here?"Finn asked someone everyone shrugged and Finn looked up and saw Rachel

"Oh my god."Quinn says

"RACH!"Finn yells

"Sorry sir we need you to stay back..if you know her please meet us at the hospital."The Paramedic says Finn watches Rachel get wheeled on into the ambulance drops to his knees and covers his eyes

"How did this even happen.."Finn says

"Someone in blue beatle was spotted last in the parking lot, but it shouldn't be hard to find the car it has a big dent on the front."Principal Figgins says Finn shakes his head and places his head in his hands Quinn pulls out her cellphone and calls Rachel's father

~At the hospital~

Finn is in the waiting room with Rachel's father

"She's going to be okay My little Rachel is a fighter."He says finn looks at him and nods

"Who would do something like this..."Finn says shaking his head and curling his fist

"We're gonna find out and make sure they are punished by the court."Mr. Berry says Finn nods

"You're not going to go home Son Justine is probably wondering where you are."He asked

"I told my Mom what happened she's going to watch her tonight...I can't leave Rachel not like this..."Finn says The doctor comes out and the two men stand up

"Rachel is stable but she'll have a concussion when she wakes she lost some blood..."The Doctor says

"I'm her father Im the same blood type."He says The doctor nods

"Can I See her?"Finn asked

"Yes but for a short time only."He says Finn nods and walks into the room and sees Rachel on the bed with a bandage on her forehead and gauze around her arm Finn leans forward and kisses her cheek

"I leave you for what 3 minutes and you manage to get yourself hurt like this..I need you to wake up okay because I dont do well with being in a hospital this place scares the crap out of me...Please come back to me Rachel."Finn says holding her hand and tears falling down his face

~At the Hotel~ Chloe storms into her room and looks in the mirror her eyes a blood shot and swollen she closes her eyes and remembers everything that happened in the past few hours

She sees Rachel look up at her then she begins to look for something in her purse, Chloe steps on the breaks and stops right in front of Rachel's feet

"What the hell are you doing!"Rachel yells

"Because of you! Im not allowed to see my daughter what the hell is it with you did you drug Finn or something."She say getting out of her car

"When are you going to realize Finn wants nothing to do with you and neither does Justine. But that restraining order wont even matter once we graduate you'll never see us again and more importantly we'll never have you mess with our lives ever again."Rachel says Chloe shakes her head and gets back into her car she reaches for the flask and takes a long sip from it, a little disoriented Chloe slams on her gas thinking she was going in reverse but she excelerates forward and hits Rachel with her car. Next thing she knows Rachel is on the floor with a gash on her forehead the only thing she can think of doing is running off...

Chloe shakes her head and pulls out another bottle of vodka from her drawer she drinks it and lays down on the bed

Finn wakes up because of a nudge he thinks it's Rachel but when he looks up it was Santana

"Hey.."Finn says sitting up from his chair

"You should head home your daughter must be worried about you."She says

"No I just called her I told her that I had an important meeting after school...I'll see her in the morning."Finn says rubbing his eyes he looks up and sees Rachel in the same position

"Heres some coffee..did you tell the kid about Rachel?"Santana says Finn shakes his head

"How Do I tell my daughter that the woman Im in love with...that she loves like a mother is fighting for her life...I just want her to wake up...I want to look into those beautiful eyes again.."Finn says

"Do you think someone did this to her on purpose?"Santana says

"I dont want to think about it...but if it was an accident...they wouldn't have just left her like this."Finn says

"She's gonna be okay Finn...I mean when has Rachel is a bad ass.."Santana says Finn looks at her

"You're scared."Finn says Santana scoffs

"She's my bestfriend and I should have protected her I should have always had her back and I didnt...of course Im scared I can't lose my best friend."Santana says

"You're not going to lose her...because I can't lose her...shes the love love my life."Finn says


	19. Chapter 19

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

**This story is coming to an end soon how do you want to see it end!? **

Finn walks into his house and Justine sees him then hugs him "Dada I missed you last night where was you."Justine pouts Finn sighs and sits down

"Baby it's your Mama Rachel...she was in an accident..."Finn says

"Is mama okay?"Justine says Finn looks up at his Mom and she nods at him

"Why don't you go get ready and we'll visit her."Finn says Justine nods and kisses his cheek Finn walks to his room and takes off his shirt and then goes into his bathroom and freshens up He walks back into his room and changes his clothes

"Are you alright sweat pea?"carole asked

"She hasn't shown any sign of improvement I'm freaking out..."Finn says

"You should let me cook you something."She says

"No I gotta get back...I dont want to be out too long.."Finn says Carole nods and Justine runs up to him

"Dada let's go now i have a pwesen for Mama."Justine says Finn picks her up and nods

"Come on Baby girl."Finn says and they walk out the door

Santana is in school and she walks down the halls and stops at the AV room she gets an idea and walks around the school looking for someone when she finally spots him she pulls him and slams him on the locker

"I need your help NOW."She says pulling Jacob to the AV room door

"Open it."Santana says Jacob looks at her scared

"I'm only authorized to open this for AV club purposes."He says shaking

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW."Santana says Jacob nods and opens the door Santana walks inside and looks at the monitors she sees a camera facing the parking lot

"I need to see the tape from the camera in the parking lot from yesterday around the afternoon."Santana says

"Santana these cameras have been recording for more than 24 hours it'll take forever to see what's on that tape."Jacob says

"Like I said. DO IT. And You have until the end of the day to give me that footage."Santana says and leaves

Finn and Justine enter the hospital and Justine grabs hold of Finn's leg

"it's okay Baby, don't be scared."Finn says and they walk into Rachel's room

"Mama.."Justine walks over to the bed and stands on the chair she smiles and kisses her cheek

"Mama I know you're sleeping but I made you a drawing see it has You Dada and Me! All in New York! Uncle Kurt says the buildings are taller than Dada! I miss you Mama wake up now Dada is sad he missed you too."Justine smiles and places the picture on the table next to Rachel, Rachel's father stands up and extends his hand to the little girl he smiles

"Let's get you a treat okay Honey."He says Justine nods and they walk out of the room Finn sighs and sits not in the seat Finn takes her hand and kisses the back

"Come on Rach, open up those beautiful eyes for me please..you know I haven't slept all night because I'm worried you'll wake up and be mad that I wasn't awake waiting for you...so i wont sleep until you open your eyes and then I'm going to kiss you..Please Baby wake up...I just found you please don't leave me."Finn says and begins to cry he begins to break down and shakes his head and looks up he takes a deep breath

"I uhh..I don't really know how to Pray uhhm...I haven't really been to church or anything Im not religious is it like a 3 wishes thing?...I don't care about the other two wishes I just want one...please let my girlfriend be okay...Please..."Finn says bringing his head into his hands and crying

Santana is in her class not paying attention then Jacob walks inside and waves at Santana she stands up and walks over to him

"This better be good."She says

"I think I found something that you may be interested in...Look."Jacob says Santana looks at the screen and her mouth drops

"Give me that tape."Santana says and grabs the tape then walks out the door

Finn is in the waiting room with Justine and Mr. Berry as the Doctors run tests on Rachel

"It's been 4 days Finn...and the doctors see no improvement.."He says Finn looks at him

"Shes not going to give up okay. Rach's is a fighter she won't leave us."Finn says then looking at Justine who is drawing up another picture

"Im just saying we need to be prepared for all possibilities.."He says

"You're her father you should believe in her as much as I do."Finn says

"FINN!..."Santana says Finn looks at her confused

"What's going on.."Finn says standing up he looks over at Justine

"GO ahead I'll watch her." says Finn walks over to Santana and she takes out a laptop and puts in the DVD

"Watch this..."She says Finn watches the tape and sees the Blue Car hitting Rachel

"Okay we know who that a car hit her...you should give this to the police so they can figure out the license plate."Finn says Santana nods

"Don't worry Finn...I'll take care of that..how's she doing.."She asked

"She looks beautiful in her sleep, but it's been 4 days already..."Finn says

"She's probably dreaming about being a big star and you and Justine...she's gonna come back to us Finn. It's Rachel."Santana says Finn nods and holds her hand thats on his shoulder

Justine back into the room and smiles up at Rachel

"Mama!, Grammy told me that singing helps people to listen more, So I wanna sing you a song."Justine smiles and sways back and forth on the bed

"She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide." Justine smiles and waits for Rachel to wake up she sighs and lays down on the bed and hugs Rachel then slowly falls asleep suddenly Rachel's hand moves and she slowly blinks and opens her eyes

Finn walks into the room and sighs placing the tulips in a vase and putting the pink teddy bear with a big star on the table

"Hi Babe."Finn hears in a raspy voice Finn stops what he is doing, and turns his head slowly

"R-Rachel..."Finn says Rachel smiles weakly and Finn gasps and walks over to her and kisses her forehead

"Shhh Justine just fell asleep."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and Rachel sees tears fall down his cheek

"Why are you cryin.."Rachel asked Finn leans his forehead against hers

"I love you so much, you scared me babe."Finn says

"I'd never leave you, you're my person."Rachel says Finn chuckles and she kisses his lips and closes her eyes

"I'm gonna get the doctor okay..."Finn says Rachel nods she turns her head and smiles down at Justine who is lightly snoring

The Doctors do a few tests on Rachel and then Mr. Berry walks into the room and smiles

"Hi Sweetie."He says Rachel smiles

"Hi Dad.."Rachel says

"You gave us quite a scare you know that."He says Rachel smiles weakly

"I had to keep things exciting you know me."Rachel says

"We need to know what happened Rachel...can you remember?"Mr. Berry asked Rachel nods

"Where's Finn.."Rachel asked

"He took Justine back to his mom's house he'll be back. We can wait if you want."He says

"No...I'll tell you what happened."Rachel says Mr. Berry nods and takes a seat

30 minutes later Finn walks back into the room and sees Rachel sitting up looking at the food in front of her and her arms are crossed

"Whats with the angry face."Finn chuckles Rachel looks up at him and points at the food

"I told them I was a Vegan. So they gave me this crap...it's suppose to be a veggie special but it looks like mush."Rachel says upset Finn laughs and sits down in the seat next to her bed Rachel pushes the rolling tray and she faces him

"You should eat that CRAP you haven't been awake for 4 days you need the energy."Finn says stroking her cheek with his thumb

"I love you. Dad says I scared you guys."Rachel says Finn nods

"Did you tell the police what happened?"Finn asked Rachel nods "Are you going to tell me."Finn smiles

"Finn it was Chloe..."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"Chloe?..."Finn says

"Uhm..I was in the parking lot and the last thing I remember was Chloe in her car in front of me and she was yelling at me..she got into her ...everyone turned black."Rachel says Finn looks at her and shakes his head

"Excuse me for a second okay."Finn says standing up

"Finn no!...I know you're pissed okay I am too but the police know now...let them handle this."Rachel says

"She could have killed you Rachel! I could have lost you."Finn says Rachel holds his arm and tugs him to lean above her

"But You didn't. I'm right here and I can hold you and kiss you...Im alive Finn and I'm with you."Rachel says placing her forehead against his Finn sighs and nods

"She can't get away with this Rach...not after this."Finn says

"She won't get away with anything...okay we just need to have faith in everything."Rachel says Finn smiles and looks at her and she pulls him into a kiss Finn stops the kiss and Rachel scratches the back of his neck and smiles with her eyes still closed Finn looks at her

"Marry me."Finn says Rachels eyes fly open

"What did you say."Rachel says

"Marry. Me."Finn says


End file.
